Love, Loss and Reunions by LitaFanForLife
by Pepette4435
Summary: R/H. Ne tient pas compte du tome 7. L'histoire de Ron et Hermione de la fin de la 6 année et pour les années à suivre. Pour plus d'infos, venez jeter un oeil ;
1. Chapter 1

LOVE, LOSS AND REUNIONS

by LitaFanForLife

Avant tout, je tiens à préciser que cette fic originale est une fic en anglais publiée par LitaFanForLife (la fic en anglais est disponible sur ce site ;).

Moi, je me contente de traduire avec son accord et je ne prétends pas être capable d'écrire aussi bien, à mon grand désespoir !

Sachez également que l'originale est à ce jour entièrement publiée. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas encore tout traduit mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter en route. Hors de question de m'arrêter avant la fin !

Merci à LitaFanForLife de m'avoir autorisée à reprendre son histoire pour que les lecteurs francophones puissent en profiter.

Je l'ai trouvé superbe et j'espère vous la retranscrire suffisamment bien pour qu'elle vous fasse le même effet !

S'agissant de l'histoire : c'est un R/H, depuis la fin de la 6° année et pour les années suivantes (ne tient donc pas compte du tome 7). Comme le titre l'indique, l'histoire raconte comment ils se sont aimés, avant d'être séparés puis leurs retrouvailles.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques petites reviews please !!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 - Une conversation s'impose

Cela faisait peu de temps que l'histoire entre Ron et Lavande était terminée. Hermione vint le voir, elle souhaitait lui parler.

- Rejoins-moi ce soir devant la cheminée quand tout le monde sera monté dormir.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda Ron, un peu inquiet.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste envie de te parler. Ca fait un moment qu'on a pas vraiment discuté, tous les deux, lui répondit Hermione.

- D'accord. On se voit ce soir, alors.

_**Plus tard ce soir-là.**_

Hermione était assise devant la cheminée, et repensait aux derniers évènements qui avait eu lieu entre Ron et elle. Elle se sentait honteuse en repensant à l'essaim de canaris enragés qu'elle lui avait lancé au visage. Il avait embrassé Lavande, et elle avait peut-être été un peu jalouse.

Elle repensa ensuite au séjour qu'il avait passé à l'infirmerie. Il avait prononcé son nom à elle, pas celui de Lavande, mais le sien. Ce souvenir la fit sourire.

Hermione prit son livre et commença à lire, laissant échapper un bâillement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu fais tes devoirs à cette heure-ci.

Hermione releva la tête et vit Ron face à elle.

- Non, ce ne sont pas des devoirs, Ronald, dit-elle en riant.

- Tant mieux, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le sofa.

- Puisque tu parles de devoirs, est-ce que tu as fini les tiens ? demanda-t-elle tout en connaissant par avance la réponse.

- En fait, c'est que … commença Ron.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire non, répondit Hermione. Va les chercher et ramène-les ici, je vais t'aider à les finir ces fichus devoirs, lui dit-elle en essayant de rester sérieuse.

- Tu me sauves la vie. Un jour, je te promets de faire réellement mes devoirs tout seul.

- Je ne manquerai pas de te le rappeler. Allez, va chercher tes affaires.

Ron s'en alla et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il tendit son parchemin à Hermione.

- J'ai commencé, mais je ne savais absolument pas quoi écrire, lui dit-il.

Hermione lut ce que Ron avait déjà rédigé.

- C'est pas mal, Ron. Continue dans ce sens et se sera très bien. La conclusion n'a pas besoin d'être très longue, tu peux finir ça assez vite. Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas maintenant ?

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'aider ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide. Tu t'en sors très bien tout seul.

- Ah oui ? demanda Ron

- Oui. Je relirai quand tu auras terminé si tu veux.

- Merci Hermione.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout, dit-il.

Elle sourit alors qu'il commençait son devoir.

_**Une demi heure plus tard **_

- Fini, annonça Ron en redonnant son parchemin à Hermione.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, et relut son travail.

- C'est très bien Ron.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Et en plus tu as tenu ta promesse ce soir : tu l'as fait tout seul.

- Je suppose que oui. Mais je dois admettre que je préfère quand tu m'aides. C'est bien plus facile ! dit-il en riant.

Hermione le frappa gentiment avec son livre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis, au fait ? demanda Ron en lui prenant le livre des mains.

- Ca parle de Quidditch, lui dit-elle.

- Tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch, dit Ron. Tu viens nous voir jouer Harry et moi, mais ça s'arrête là.

- Tu as raison. Je n'aime pas vraiment le Quidditch. Mais toi et Harry si, alors je fais un effort pour m'y intéresser aussi.

- Krum, marmonna Ron

- Oh Ron, Viktor n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

- Comment va ce bon vieux Vicky ? demanda Ron.

- Il va bien, d'après ce qu'il me dit dans ses lettres.

- Charmant, dit-il, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Oui, c'est charmant. C'est charmant que mon ami aille bien. Et c'est-ce que nous sommes Viktor et moi, nous sommes amis. Rien de plus.

- Mais vous avez été plus que ça à une époque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, répondit-elle.

- Bien sûr que ça en a. Tu avais raison : nous n'avons pas parlé depuis un moment tous les deux. Alors parlons, dit Ron.

- Pendant un laps de temps très court, oui, il y avait un peu plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Mais seulement pendant un laps de temps très court, répondit-elle honnêtement.

- Tu l'aimais ?

- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

- Et Cormac ?

- Quoi Cormac ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu l'aimais bien ?

- Absolument pas ! dit-elle en riant.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es allée à la fête de Slughorn avec lui ?

- Honnêtement ?

- Oui, dit-il.

- J'y suis allée avec lui parce que j'étais furieuse contre toi. Je savais que tu ne l'aimais pas, alors après notre dispute à propos du Felix Felicis, j'ai décidé d'y aller avec lui. Tu ne me parlais même plus, tu pensais que moi je te croyais incapable de réussir seul, et qu'il te fallait cette potion pour y arriver. Tu as été méchant, et j'étais furieuse. C'est simple à comprendre, lui dit-elle.

- Et bien …

- C'est mon tour de te poser des questions. Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu sorti avec Lavande ? Vous n'avez absolument rien en commun tous les deux.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais avec elle. Tu as raison, nous n'avons rien en commun. Je crois que ne l'appréciais même pas. On ne parlait jamais. Moi et Lavande, c'était une erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir avec elle.

- Ca, j'aurais pu te le dire, lui dit-elle simplement.

- Il semble que ça nous pose toujours des problèmes quand l'un de nous fréquente quelqu'un d'autre, tu ne crois pas ? On se dispute encore plus que d'habitude, on ne se parle plus pendant des jours, parfois même plus longtemps…

- Mais c'est ce qu'on fait toujours. On se dispute.

- C'est notre truc apparemment ! dit-il en riant. Tu as raison Hermione, on se dispute tout le temps, mais jamais autant que lorsque l'un de nous fréquente quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai l'impression qu'ils s'interposent entre nous, et je n'aime pas ça.

- Fais quelque chose pour que ça n'arrive plus alors, lui dit-elle.

- J'en ai bien l'intention, répondit-il. Je ne fréquenterai plus personne désormais.

- Moi non plus, dit-elle.

Sur ces paroles, ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

- Il se fait tard, Ron. Je suis épuisée. Tu devrais aller dormir toi aussi.

- Après toi, dit Ron, attendant qu'elle se lève.

- Je pense que je ne vais pas rejoindre mon dortoir, je suis trop fatiguée pour monter. Je vais dormir ici.

- Si tu ne bouges pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je devrais. Je suis complètement …

- Mais Ron … avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase, Ron avait déjà fermé les yeux.

Elle rit pour elle-même. « Bonne nuit, Ron ».

Elle se blottit dans un coin du sofa et s'endormit rapidement.

Au cours de cette soirée, beaucoup de choses avaient été dites, et quelques réponses avaient été données. Il restait encore beaucoup de non-dits, mais petit à petit, Hermione et Ron brisait le mur qui les séparait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 - Une conversation pas si privée que ça

_**Le lendemain matin**_

Harry fut le premier levé dans la tour de Gryffondor ce matin-là. Il était aussi le dernier à s'être couché la veille au soir.

En effet, il ne se sentait pas vraiment fatigué et avait donc décidé de traîner un peu près de la cheminée de la salle commune. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il avait entendu des voix. Il s'était arrêté et avait tendu l'oreille. C'était Ron et Hermione. Harry avait alors craint que quelque chose n'allait pas, et avait écouté la suite de la conversation. Celle-ci terminée, il fut satisfait de constater que tout allait pour le mieux. Il était même ravi de voir que ses deux meilleurs amis commençait à prendre conscience de ce qui les unissait. Aucun d'eux n'avait dit quoique ce soit de particulièrement clair cette nuit-là, mais il se plaisait à penser que tout ceci pouvait les mener doucement vers une nouvelle relation.

Il était à peine 7 heures du matin, Harry vit Ron et Hermione toujours couchés sur le sofa depuis la veille au soir. Seulement, ils étaient maintenant beaucoup plus proches. Hermione s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Ron.

Harry décida de jouer les trouble-fête, et de les réveiller. Il prit un oreiller et le lança à Ron en riant.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Aïe !

- Est-ce que je vous ai réveillés ? se moqua Harry.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, et apparemment se demandèrent comment ils avaient pu finir dans cette position.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Hermione en bâillant.

- 7 heures du matin, répondit Harry.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis réveillé ? grogna Ron.

- Parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir et que je m'ennuyais, lui répondit Harry.

- Trop dur pour toi. Je veux dormir, dit Ron.

- Oh, allez Ron, lève-toi, dit Hermione.

- D'accord, dit-il en s'étirant. Au fait Harry, t'es un crétin.

Harry se mit à rire et regarda Hermione et Ron.

- Quoi ? demandèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

- Oh rien, répondit-il innocemment.

- Je vais me changer, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des filles.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, ici, toute la nuit ? demanda Harry.

- On parlait, répondit Ron précipitamment.

- De quoi ?

- De choses et d'autres, répondit Ron.

Harry se remit à rire.

- Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, admit Harry. Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est qu'il était grand temps.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Est-ce que les mots «je ne fréquenterai plus personne désormais» te rappellent quelque chose ?

- Et bien, euh …

- Tu ne me dois aucune explication, tu sais. Tu l'as tellement attendue.

- C'est mon amie.

- Je suis ton ami. Et crois-moi, tu ne me regardes pas de la même manière que tu la regardes elle, et j'espère que tu ne le feras jamais ! répondit Harry en riant.

Ron lui lança le livre d'Hermione au visage en signe de protestation, mais ne chercha pas à discuter.

Hermione observait la scène depuis les escaliers, le sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 - Penser au futur

_**A la fin de la 6° année, la veille du mariage de Bill et Fleur.**_

Le mariage de Bill et Fleur approchait à grands pas. En témoignait la montagne de décorations, tables et chaises que les Weasley et leurs amis aménageaient dans le jardin du Terrier.

Ron aidait ses frères à installer les tables, et Hermione assistait Mme Weasley qui accrochait les décorations.

Hagrid et Pr McGonagall arrivèrent, suivis de Tonks et Lupin.

- Hagrid, Pr Lupin, vous ne voudriez pas prendre le relais ? les appela Ron

Ils arrivèrent et prirent sa place.

- Merci les gars, dit Ron, tout en s'éloignant dans le champ avoisinant.

Hermione vit Ron partir et appela Ginny. Celle-ci arriva et prit sa place auprès de Mme Weasley.

Elle suivit alors Ron et le trouva assis sous un arbre énorme. Elle comprit qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter, et s'assit donc simplement à côté de lui.

- Je suis inquiet, dit Ron.

- Je sais, lui répondit Hermione.

- C'est si évident ?

- Non, seulement je te connais. Et je suis inquiète aussi. Nous allons devoir affronter beaucoup de dangers. 

- Partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec Harry, s'engager dans une guerre, et peut-être devoir mourir ou tuer quelqu'un ; en effet, quelques dangers nous attendent, n'est-ce pas ?

- La guerre et la mort. Aurais-tu jamais penser vivre de telles choses quand on était encore en 1° année ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire triste.

- Non. Tu te souviens de notre ami le troll ? C'était une partie de plaisir comparé à ce qui nous attend.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Toi, moi et Harry. Le trio d'or, tu te souviens ? On arrivera à bout de cette guerre, dit-elle en essayant de paraître confiante.

- Si les choses devaient en arriver là Hermione, est-ce que tu serais capable de tuer quelqu'un ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, si quelqu'un s'en prenait à ma famille, à Harry ou à toi je le pourrais. Et toi ?

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'y penser, mais je le pourrais. Si quelqu'un s'en prenait à ma famille à Harry ou à toi, je le pourrais sans aucun doute.

- En parlant d'Harry, nous devons aller le chercher dans quelques heures, dit Hermione.

- Est-ce que tu penses que ma famille, McGonagall, Hagrid, Tonks et Lupin vont vraiment nous laisser seuls pour aller le chercher ?

- Ils n'auront pas le choix. D'ici peu, ce sera seulement toi, moi et Harry de toute façon. Ils ne peuvent pas venir avec nous à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Ils devront nous laisser faire.

- Ouais.

- On a encore quelques heures avant de partir. Profitons-en pour nous détendre tant qu'on le peut encore. J'ai l'impression qu'après le mariage de ton frère, le mot «détente» ne fera plus partie de notre vocabulaire …

Ron se mit à rire.

- Je veux bien, mais ce n'est pas très confortable ici. 

- «Accio oreillers», dit Hermione. Deux oreillers atterrirent dans ses mains.

Elle tendit l'un d'eux à Ron, et installa le second sous sa tête, contre l'arbre.

Ron fit de même et tous deux restèrent ainsi, confortablement installés à l'ombre de l'arbre, pour les deux heures suivantes.

_**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? ... Je continue ou pas !**_

_**Merci sostomate, j'espère que la suite te plait autant que début ;) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Joyeuses Pâques à tous !!**_

Rien à voir avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, ais la journée s'y prête ...

Bonne chasse aux oeufs et bonne lecture ;)))))))))))  


Chapitre 4 - Transplanage

_**Trois heures plus tard**_

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ai réussi à quitter la maison sans être suivis, dit Hermione.

- Je ne serai pas surpris que quelqu'un se mette à nous courir après d'un instant à l'autre ! répondit Ron en riant.

- On ne peut pas leur en vouloir de s'inquiéter, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Au fait je ne t'ai pas demandé, comment va-t-on faire pour aller chercher Harry ? 

- On va transplaner.

- Mais je ne peux pas transplaner. Je n'ai pas eu mon permis, tu te souviens ?

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, répondit Hermione. Mais moi je l'ai mon permis.

- Et en quoi ça peut m'aider, moi ?

- Tu vas transplaner avec moi. Tu as juste à prendre mon bras, lui dit-elle.

Ron s'exécuta.

- Il faut que tu me serres plus fort. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me briser ! Et surtout ne me lâche pas : je ne sais pas du tout où tu finirais.

Ron resserra son emprise.

- Parfait, allons-y, dit Hermione.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant la maison des Dursley.

- Wahou, c'était vraiment très rapide ! dit Ron en s'avançant vers la porte.

- Attend, dit Hermione en lui attrapant le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Donne-moi une minute, je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Tu veux t'asseoir un peu ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ça va mieux maintenant. Le transplanage d'escorte demande beaucoup d'énergie aux novices.

- Mais tu te sens mieux maintenant, tu es sûre ?

- Oui, je vais bien.

- L'un de vous allait-il finir par venir frapper à la porte ? demanda Harry en les rejoignant.

Hermione se retourna et le prit dans ses bras.

- Désolée, dit-elle.

- Salut, vieux ! dit Ron.

- Alors, comment est-ce qu'on va chez toi, Ron ? 

- Vous transplanez avec moi, répondit Hermione.

- Certainement pas, dit Ron.

Harry regarda tour à tour Ron et Hermione.

- D'accord, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

- Hermione a transplané ici avec moi, et ça lui en a déjà demandé beaucoup. Donc, il n'est pas question de le refaire avec nous deux.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de passer deux heures dans un bus. On transplane, un point c'est tout, dit Hermione en prenant l'un des sacs de Harry.

- Donne-moi ce sac, dit Ron. Tu es vraiment une tête de mule, tu le savais ?

- Ca te va bien de dire ça ! Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Harry regardait ses deux meilleurs amis dans l'une de leurs scènes favorites : une dispute.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire, Hermione ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, mais restez près de moi au cas où je tomberais ou quelque chose comme ça. Et s'il se passe quoique ce soit, aller chercher Mme Weasley.

Ron regarda Hermione comme si elle était tombée sur la tête.

- Prenez mes bras, je ne veux pas m'éterniser ici. Accrochez-vous.

Quand le trio arriva au Terrier, Hermione vacilla. Ron la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Harry se précipita à la recherche de Mme Weasley.

- Tu es cinglée Hermione. On aurait aussi bien pu prendre le train, dit Ron en s'asseyant, tenant toujours Hermione dans ses bras. Maman va arriver, elle va tout arranger. En attendant j'aimerais quand même que tu ouvres les yeux parce que tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter.

- Je suis là, je suis là ! Molly arrivait en courant. Elle prit sa baguette e récita une formule que ni Ron ni Harry ne connaissait.

Puis elle resta silencieuse quelques instants.

- Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? demanda Ron nerveusement.

- Calme-toi, Ron, ça va aller. Laisse-lui juste quelques minutes, lui répondit sa mère.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux quelques minutes. 

- OK maman, elle n'est toujours pas réveillée, fais quelque chose !

- Ron, calme-toi, regarde. Elle commence à bouger, dit Harry.

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle scruta les alentours, et sourit en voyant Harry et Molly qui la regardait avec attention.

- Salut, dit-elle.

- Salut ! Ils lui sourirent.

- Où est Ron ? demanda Hermione.

- Je suis là, dit-il, visiblement soulagé.

Elle le regarda et vit qu'il l'observait lui aussi avec attention.

- Hey, dit-elle.

- Hey à toi aussi, répondit-il.

- Je suppose que tu m'as rattrapée avant que je ne tombe par terre ? 

- Ouais.

Mme Weasley et Harry regardait la scène, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci, lui dit-elle.

- Pas de problème, répondit-il timidement.

Hermione commença à se lever mais perdit l'équilibre quand elle entendit la voix de Ginny.

- Maman, Viktor Krum est arrivé. Oh, Ron, Hermione, est-ce que ça va ?

Ron se leva et partit.

- Oh non, s'il te plaît, Ron, ça ne va pas recommencer ! dit Hermione.

Il continua sa route. Hermione se leva et lui courut après. 

Molly regarda Harry et Ginny et demanda : 

- Est-ce que ces deux-là sont finalement ensemble ?

Harry et Ginny grimacèrent.

- Eh non ! Mais regarde-les : Ils ne peuvent pas supporter que quelqu'un s'interpose entre eux. Ils s'inquiètent l'un pour l'autre comme des fous et passent leur temps à se disputer. Ils sont pratiquement mariés. 

- Ils sont fais l'un pour l'autre, dit Molly en souriant.

- Ouais, répondirent Harry et Ginny.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

Voici un nouveau chapitre mais avant tout, je voulais répondre à la remarque de Marie Ouin Ouin : je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi !!  
C'est aussi ce que j'ai ressenti en lisant cette fic, j'aurais aimé que les dialogues et surtout les sentiments soient plus développés et détaillés.  
Mais je l'ai précisé au début, je ne suis pas auteure de cette fic mais seulement traductrice ; et même si je ne fais pas une traduction littérale, je ne veux pas trop m'éloigner du texte initial, ça me semble la moindre des choses.  
De plus, l'histoire centrale se passe après, c'était donc peut-être volontaire de la part de LitaFanForLife de ne pas s'apesentir sur les premiers chapitres (?)

_**Quoiqu'il en soit merci beaucoup pour tes remarques, j'en prends bonne note et j'essaie d'améliorer ces points ;)**_

_**J'espère malgré tout pouvoir continuer à te compter parmi mes lecteurs en espérant que la suite te plaise !**_

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 5 - Les garçons …

_**5 minutes plus tard**_

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Krum venait, dit Ron.

- Je l'ignorais, répondit Hermione.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, et même si je l'avais su, ça n'aurait pas signifié grand-chose. C'est mon ami, et Fleur l'a probablement invité. Ils sont amis aussi, tu te souviens ?

- Ca n'empêche que je ne l'aime pas.

- Ron, laisse tomber, d'accord ?

- Comme tu veux.

- Transplanons au Terrier.

- Certainement pas ! Je ne vais pas te laisser une autre chance de me filer la peur de ma vie.

- Est-ce une manière de me dire que tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? demanda Hermione.

- Je suppose que oui.

- Je vais bien, sincèrement. Et je pense que ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduira pas. Toi et Harry m'avez offert assez d'entraînement pour le transplanage d'escorte.

- Même si c'est le cas, on ne va pas recommencer ça de sitôt. Je refuse de prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit. Tu es bien trop …

- Hermione, Ron, quel plaisir de vous voir !

Ron ne put finir sa phrase : Viktor venait d'arriver.

Hermione lui aggripa le bras précipitamment et lui murmura : « Sois sympa. »

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir aussi, répondit Hermione.

- Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu as finalement appris à prononcer son prénom, marmonna Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Ron ? demanda Viktor.

- Oh rien, je disais seulement bonjour, répondit Ron les dents serrées.

- Tu devrais aller saluer Fleur. Je suppose que c'est pour elle que tu es là, pour Fleur, dit Hermione pour essayer de calmer le jeu.

- J'ai déjà vu Fleur. Et oui, elle est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis venu. Tu es l'autre raison. Tu m'as beaucoup manquée, dit Viktor.

Ron semblait sur le point de se jeter sur lui. Hermione commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Oh, je crois que Ginny m'appelle. Je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit Hermione en les quittant précipitamment.

Hermione courut trouver Harry. Il était avec Ginny.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne veux pas vous interrompre, mais Harry, il faut que tu ailles tout de suite dans le champ d'à côté.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que Viktor et Ron sont là-bas, répondit Hermione.

- Tu les as laissé seuls ? T'es cinglée !? Demanda Ginny.

- Les choses m'échappaient complètement, je ne pouvais plus rester plus longtemps. Harry, s'il te plaît, vas-y.

Harry se précipita, et Ginny demanda alors à Hermione :

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir Viktor et mon frère se battre pour toi ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Bien sûr que tu ne vois pas, dit Ginny. Tu sais ce qu'est la première chose que m'a dite Viktor en arrivant ?

- Quoi ?

- « Où est ma charmante Hermione ? ». Il ne m'a même pas dit bonjour ! Ginny se mit à rire. Il veut reprendre votre relation.

- Et bien moi, je ne veux pas. C'est juste un ami maintenant, répondit Hermione, visiblement ennuyée.

- Mon frère à des vues sur toi aussi, tu sais ? Il t'aime. Il est jaloux comme une teigne de Viktor. Il ne supporte pas de te voir avec un garçon qui ne soit pas Harry, Neville ou l'un de nos frères.

- Ton frère m'aime comme une amie. Il n'aime pas tous ces garçons simplement parce qu'il prend soin de moi, voilà tout, dit Hermione en essayant de paraître convaincante.

- Le déni, toujours le déni ! dit Ginny. Et ne va pas t'imaginer que je ne t'ai pas remarquée, toi aussi. Tu étais tellement jalouse quand il était avec Lavande ! Tu ne supportes pas de le voir tourner autour d'autres filles, toi non plus. Et je me souviens aussi de ce que vous vous êtes dit il y a quelques mois de cela.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Tu te souviens de la nuit où toi et Ron vous avez discuté au coin du feu ? Et bien, disons qu'Harry n'est pas le seul à vous avoir entendu dire que vous ne vouliez plus fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre désormais… Et après ça, vous n'êtes toujours pas ensembles tous les deux !?

- Tu sais quoi, les garçons ne sont toujours pas revenus. On devrait aller s'assurer que tout va bien, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers le champs afin d'éviter cette conversation.

Ginny se mit à courir pour la rejoindre.

- Oh mon Dieu !

Harry essayait de séparer Ron et Viktor. Ils se débattaient l'un et l'autre, et Harry semblait avoir beaucoup de mal.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! cria Hermione.

Aucun d'eux n'écouta. Ils étaient tous les deux en sang et les lunettes de Harry avaient dû voler on ne sait où.

- Ron, s'il te plaît, arrête. Arrête, supplia-t-elle.

Soudainement, Ron s'arrêta et regarda Hermione. Viktor essaya alors de lui donner un autre coup, mais Harry parvint à le retenir.

- Qui a commencé ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est lui, dit Viktor en désignant Ron.

- Et pourquoi étiez-vous en train de vous battre ? demanda Ginny.

- A cause d'Hermione, répondit à nouveau Viktor.

Ginny lança un regard à Hermione.

- Ces deux imbéciles sont blessés. Harry, Ginny, vous voulez bien les soigner s'il vous plaît ? dit Hermione en partant.

Ginny sortit sa baguette. Après quelques sorts, ils étaient tous les deux comme neufs.

- Vous êtes tous les deux des crétins, vous le savez ? demanda Harry.

Viktor commença à s'éloigner.

- J'espère que tu vas voir Fleur. Tu laisses Hermione tranquille ! lui dit Ginny.

- Et pourquoi je devrais ?

- Parce qu'elle ne veut pas de toi. Et elle est probablement folle de rage après toi de t'être battu avec Ron.

- Et pourquoi elle m'en voudrait alors que c'est lui qui a commencé ?

- Parce que c'est Ron, et qu'elle est Hermione, dit simplement Ginny.

Viktor secoua la tête et partit.

- Ron Weasley tu es un véritable idiot, dit alors Ginny en se tournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'en prendre à Krum de cette manière ?

- Ginny, je ne supporte pas ce type. Ce crétin n'arrêtait pas de me dire à quel point il était bien avec Hermione, et qu'il allait la récupérer. Il a dit qu'il allait l'accompagner au mariage. Ensuite il a dit qu'il l'emmènerait avec lui en Bulgarie, et toutes sortes de sottises. Il voulait me mettre hors de moi.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait dû te mettre hors de toi ? demanda Harry avec un air angélique.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas fait pour elle.

- Mais qui l'est alors ? demanda Ginny en suivant la pensée de Harry.

- Moi, dit Ron simplement.

Ginny cria de joie.

- Et ben voilà ! Merci de l'admettre enfin ! Ca t'a pris un bout de temps !

- Tu devrais aller la voir et clarifier les choses, dit Harry.

- Vraiment ? demanda Ron.

- Tu n'es qu'un froussard ! Va la retrouver. Si tu ne lui dis pas très vite, je te promets que je le ferais moi-même.

Ron partit à la recherche d'Hermione, en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles à propos de Harry et Ginny…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court celui-ci ...**_

Marie Ouin-Ouin : non, non, tes fics ne sont pas "balourdes", loin s'en faut ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 6 - Excuses 

_**De retour au Terrier**_

Ron frappa à la porte de la chambre que Hermione partageait avec Ginny.

- Hermione, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je suis venu m'excuser.

Hermione ouvrit la porte.

- Ecoute. Je n'aurais pas dû me battre avec Viktor. C'est ton ami et je suis désolé de t'avoir mise en colère… Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

- Ron Weasley présente des excuses. Il faut marquer cette journée d'une pierre blanche ! Dit Hermione, visiblement beaucoup moins en colère d'un coup. Bien sûr que je te pardonne, lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

A cet instant précis, Mme Weasley entra dans la chambre.

- Oh, je suis désolée ! dit-elle. Je cherchais Ginny. Je vous laisse, dit-elle précipitamment, en refermant la porte.

Ron et Hermione se séparèrent, un peu gênés.

- Alors ça y est, demain c'est le grand jour, dit Hermione.

- Eh oui. Mon frère se marie.

- Je pense que ça va être une belle journée.

- Tu y vas avec quelqu'un ? dit brusquement Ron.

- Non.

- Tu voudrais y aller avec moi ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Cette fois encore, il furent interrompus. C'était Georges.

- Hermione, Tonks te cherche depuis un moment. Elle veut te voir.

Georges attrapa Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte.

- Ron, appela-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- La réponse est oui, dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Georges observa Ron.

- Est-ce que je vous ai interrompus ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Est-ce que tu lui as demandé de t'accompagner au mariage ?

- En effet.

- Et elle vient de dire oui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Apparemment, oui.

- Fred a perdu.

- Vous avez fait un pari sur moi ?

- Oui, et il a perdu ! J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, petit frère.

- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends me dire une chose pareille.

- Il faut une première fois à tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il faut croire !

- Fais-moi une faveur… et à toi aussi par la même occasion : ne gâche pas les choses entre Hermione et toi demain.

- Pourquoi, vous avez fait un autre pari ?

- En fait, oui !

- Vous êtes affreux, dit Ron en riant et en donnant une tape amicale à l'épaule de son frère.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Coucou !**_

Marie Ouin Ouin : je suis ravi que ça te plaise de plus en plus, pourvu que ça dure !!

Un nouveau chapitre qui laisse présager que non, l'histoire ne sera pas uniquement mielleuse ... Un peu d'action pour plus tard 

_**Bonne lecture à tous ;)**_

Chapitre 7 - Juste amis 

_**Plus tard ce soir-là**_

Tonks venait de quitter Hermione. Elles avaient passé des heures ensemble. Hermione venait de croiser Ginny, et elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Viktor apparu.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-il.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis vraiment épuisée.

- Je suis désolé de m'être battu avec ton ami. J'espère que tu voudras bien me pardonner.

- N'en parlons plus, c'est oublié… Mais il vaudrait mieux que tu restes à distance de Ron à l'avenir. Je ne veux pas vous voir vous battre à nouveau.

- C'était à cause de toi.

- Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit se batte à cause de moi. Je veux seulement être heureuse.

- Dans ce cas, accompagne-moi au mariage. Tu passeras une merveilleuse journée.

- J'ai déjà un cavalier.

- Dis-lui que tu ne peux plus l'accompagner, et viens plutôt avec moi.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. J'y vais avec Ron, et j'en ai vraiment envie.

- Mais …

- Viktor, nous ne sommes plus que des amis tous les deux, c'est bien clair pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais, mais j'aimerais qu'on recommence tous les deux …

- Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas ce que moi je veux. Je ne te considère plus que comme un ami … Viktor, on n'a même jamais vraiment été ensemble. Ca n'a duré que quelques semaines. On est amis, et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse le rester parce que tu comptes pour moi.

- Seulement amis ?

- Oui, seulement amis, dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Je suppose que je pourrais m'en contenter. Je préfère ça que de te perdre totalement … Est-ce que tu peux quand même faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Dis-moi ?

- Peux-tu me réserver une danse ?

- Bien sûr ! dit-elle.

- Parfait.

- Bon, alors on se voit demain. Bonne nuit Viktor, dit-elle en le prenant rapidement dans ses bras.

Alors qu'Hermione retournait au Terrier, Viktor se mit en quête de Ron. Il le trouva avec Harry et Ginny.

- Je veux te parler, lui dit-il.

- Je t'écoute, répondit-il en essayant de se montrer poli.

- Devant eux ?

- Je t'en prie.

- J'ai demandé à Hermione de m'accompagner au mariage, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle y allait déjà avec toi. Je ne l'intéresse pas. Elle veut seulement que nous restions amis. N'importe qui pourrait dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous. Et tu serais un imbécile de ne rien faire pour te rapprocher d'elle. Je pense qu'elle mérite mieux que toi, mais apparemment tu es bien celui qu'elle veut. Traite-la comme elle le mérite, et surtout arrêt de tourner autour du pot.

Après ça, Viktor partit.

- Bien … dit Ginny.

- Ferme-la, s'il te plait Ginny.

- Je pense que Viktor a fait le tour de la question, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry en souriant.

- Mais c'est vraiment trop bizarre…

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

- Toute cette histoire avec Hermione. On a toujours été amis, et d'accord il y a aussi toujours eu quelque chose, mais concrètement, on a toujours été seulement amis. Vous me voyez aller vers elle tout d'un coup et lui faire une déclaration enflammée ? Premièrement, ça nous ressemble pas du tout, et deuxièmement, vous imaginez si elle me rit au nez ?

- Elle ne va certainement pas te rire au nez Ron, tu peux me croire, lui dit Ginny.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Toi et Harry vous n'êtes pas les seuls amis d'Hermione. En plus de ça, je suis une fille.

- Gardez ça pour vous pour l'instant, n'en parlez pas Hermione. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça.

- Très bien, on ne dit rien, mais ne te défile pas, d'accord ? dit Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis très attiré par elle, c'est vrai je l'admets. Mais je ne veux pas la perdre en tant qu'amie.

- Ron, lui dit Ginny, si vous êtes ensemble, ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez plus être amis.

- D'accord, je suis lâche. Laisse tomber, OK ?

- Ok, je laisse tomber. De toute façon, je vais me coucher.

Après que Ginny a rejoint le Terrier, Harry préféra changer de sujet.

- As-tu dit à ta famille qu'on part tous les trois le lendemain du mariage ?

- Oui et non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ginny le sait. J'ai dit aux autres qu'on allait passer quelques jours chez Hermione. Je ne veux pas que ma mère se fasse du soucis. Elle l'a déjà suffisamment fait. Elle ne voulait même pas qu'Hermione et moi on te laisse tout seul.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète moi non plus. Toi et Hermione ne devriez pas venir avec moi à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Ca va être dangereux.

- Raison de plus pour qu'on t'accompagne. On te l'a déjà dit, on vient avec toi. Il est hors de question que tu te lances là-dedans tout seul. On ne te laisse pas tomber.

- Ron a raison. Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse tomber, dit Hermione en s'approchant.

- Il me semblait t'avoir vue rejoindre le Terrier ? dit Harry.

- C'est le cas, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis ressortie pour marcher un peu. Et j'ai été bien inspirée : vous essayer de dissoudre le Trio d'Or il me semble…

Ron se mit à rire.

- Qui a trouvé ce nom, au fait ?

- C'était pas Rita Skeeter ? Dit Harry.

- Il me semble, oui, dit Hermione avec un air dégoûté.

Ron rit à nouveau

- Tu n'es toujours pas fan, apparemment ?!

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser une chose pareille ? Dit-elle sarcastique

- Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligés de parler de Rita Skeeter ? Demanda Harry

- Bonne remarque, dit Hermione. Changeons de sujet.

- Pourquoi ne pas se souhaiter une bonne nuit, dit Harry en bâillant. Il prit la bras d'Hermione et partit en direction du Terrier.

- Je crois que je devrais réessayer de dormir moi aussi. Viens, Ron, dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent le Terrier.

Une fois arrivés, Hermione fut la première à rejoindre sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit, les garçons. Oh, à propos Harry : ne laisse pas Ron porter son affreuse robe de sorcier, s'il te plaît.

Harry se mit à rire alors qu'Hermione montait les escaliers.

- Je suis impatient d'être à demain !


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

Un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère ne va pas décevoir Marie Ouin Ouin même s'il est un peu court !  
Petite discussion entre filles ...

Bonne lecture !  


Chapitre 8 - Préparatifs

_**Le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur**_

- Laisse-moi te coiffer, s'il te plait, Hermione ! suppliait Ginny. Je vis avec une colonie de garçons. Je n'ai jamais l'occasion de faire ce genre de choses.

- Aucun problème, je te laisse cette corvée ! Peux-tu d'abord m'aider à agrafer ma robe ?

Ginny finit de se coiffer elle-même et rejoignit Hermione.

- J'adore quand tu es là, Hermione. C'est comme si j'avais une sœur. Toute la famille t'adore, lui dit-elle tout en s'occupant de ses cheveux.

- Moi aussi, j'adore ta famille. Vous le savez tous.

- On sait tous que tu adores particulièrement l'un d'entre nous, je parle de Ron bien sûr…

- Je suis transparente à ce point ?

- Quoi, tu n'essaies même pas de nier cette fois ?

- Il n'y a rien à nier ; c'est vrai, j'adore ton frère. C'est mon ami.

- Rien de plus, évidemment ?

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit ? Lavande Brown sera au mariage elle aussi.

- QUOI ? dit Hermione, en hurlant presque.

Ginny éclata de rire.

- Réessaye pour voir de me dire que mon frère n'est qu'un ami ?!

- Lavande ne vient pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je voulais juste voir ta réaction…

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Ginny ? Je suis incapable de décrire ce que nous sommes, ton frère et moi. Je sais ce que je ressens, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ses sentiments à lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent ; parfois j'ai l'impression que si, et d'autres plus du tout.

- Hermione, je te promets que je ne me moque plus, mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de vous deux ?

- Je sais qu'il représente beaucoup pour moi. Personne au monde ne peut me faire l'effet que lui a sur moi. Je sais aussi que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Et on a beau passer notre temps à se disputer, on trouve toujours le moyen de se réconcilier.

- Après ça, tu oses encore dire qu'il n'est qu'un ami ?

- Non, murmura Hermione.

Ginny lui sourit.

- Ca doit faire du bien de le dire, non ?

- Oui, si tant est que ça reste entre toi et moi … lui dit Hermione.

- Je ne dirais rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Mon frère t'adore. Il est simplement vraiment idiot parfois.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu aimes tes cheveux comme ça ? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui. Merci beaucoup Ginny.

- Tu es très jolie Hermione… Malheureusement, je dois aller aider Fleurk à s'habiller … Oh pardon, je veux dire Fleur … On se voit plus tard. J'ai comme l'impression que tu auras beaucoup de choses à me dire !

- Tu as vraiment foi en ton frère et moi, dis donc !

- Oh non, pas vraiment. C'est plutôt qu'à mon avis, deux personnes peuvent garder beaucoup de choses enfouies en elles. Et j'ai le sentiment que ce soir, tout pourrait être déballé… Rien n'est plus romantique et propice à ce genre de choses qu'un mariage !

Ginny quitta la chambre en lançant un clin d'œil à Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 - Sorts de défense

_**Plus tard ce soir-là**_

Bill et Fleur venaient d'être déclarés mari et femme. Dès qu'il leur fut possible de le faire, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione s'éclipsèrent.

- C'était drôlement long, se plaignit Ron.

- Je trouve aussi, répondit Hermione.

- Elle fait officiellement partie de notre famille, Ron. Beurk ! Dit Ginny.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Ginny, où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur, tu dois rester avec moi jusqu'au bal ! appela Fleur.

- Très bien. J'arrive ! Répondit Ginny.

- Il ne reste donc plus que nous trois, observa Harry après le départ de Ginny.

- Dans combien de temps le bal doit commencer ? Demanda Ron.

- Dans une heure, répondit Hermione. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- A propos de quoi ?

- De demain.

- Eh bien ça peut attendre demain, alors, répondit Ron.

- Non. Demain, on va entamer un voyage très difficile, et probablement très dangereux. J'ai besoin de savoir si on est prêts à tout affronter. On doit s'entraîner.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Demandèrent Ron et Harry.

- Oui, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Avant même que l'un d'eux ait pu réagir, ils flottaient dans les airs, la baguette d'Hermione pointée vers eux.

- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Euh… oui, je crois que c'est bon.

Elle les fit redescendre.

- Vous voyez à quelle vitesse tout s'est passé ? Et si quelqu'un voulait nous attaquer, il utiliserait un sort beaucoup plus puissant que celui-ci.

- Tu as raison, dit Ron.

- Bon, on devrait s'entraîner, alors, dit Harry.

Hermione retira ses chaussures à talons et remonta le bas de sa robe qui traînait par terre. Harry et Ron se mirent à rire.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on est à un mariage !

Après ça, ils passèrent l'heure qui suivit à s'entraîner aux sorts de défense.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Ginny en les rejoignant.

Elle sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer un sort, mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny. Tout va bien !

- Tu étais en train de t'en prendre à Harry et Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « tout va bien » ?!

- On était seulement en train de s'entraîner.

- Oh ! D'accord. Mais le bal va commencer. Tu viens, Harry ?

- Allez-y tous les deux. On vous rejoint tout de suite, dit Hermione.

Harry et Ginny s'éloignèrent, laissant seuls Ron et Hermione.

- Tu te sens prête maintenant ?

- Autant que je puisse l'être, je crois, dit Hermione en remettant ses chaussures.

- Alors on peut profiter un peu de la soirée ?

- Je pense que oui, dit-elle en souriant.

- Parfait, dit Ron. Au fait, tu es magnifique.

- Merci, répondit-elle timidement. On devrait y aller maintenant.

Ron lui tendit son bras, qu'elle prit en souriant.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

Un nouveau chapitre qui, j'en suis sûre, ravira Marie Ouin Ouin...  
D'une part, parce qu'il est plus long que les précédents.  
Et puis surtout ... Oh non allez, je ne dis rien ...

Bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 10 - Aveux

_**Au bal**_

Harry dansait avec Ginny, pendant que Ron et Hermione discutaient à une table non loin de là. Fleur vint les voir et demanda à Ron de danser avec elle.

Ron regarda Hermione.

- Va danser avec ta belle sœur, lui dit-elle.

Ron s'éloigna avec Fleur, et Viktor vint alors à la rencontre d'Hermione.

- Il me semble que tu m'avais promis une danse.

- En effet.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir cette danse maintenant ?

- Bien sûr !

Hermione prit la main que lui tendait Viktor, et ils commencèrent à danser.

- J'ai l'impression de revenir au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers … dit Viktor.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas se terminer de la même manière, pensa Hermione.

A la fin de la chanson, Viktor remercia Hermione pour la danse et lui fit un baise main. Ron arriva à ce moment précis, eut un mouvement de recul et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à une insulte envers Viktor. Harry et Ginny arrivaient alors que Viktor s'éloignait.

Ron était visiblement sur le point de s'énerver, et Hermione semblait vouloir lui tirer les vers du nez.

Lorsqu'une nouvelle chanson débuta, Harry et Ginny les poussèrent l'un vers l'autre.

- Allez danser, leur ordonnèrent-ils.

Ron et Hermione bougèrent à peine. Et ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

Elle l'attrapa alors par le bras et le poussa au dehors.

- C'est quoi, ton problème ? lui cria-t-elle.

Ron était surpris de la voir à ce point énervée.

- Mais dis-le moi bon sang ! Tu vas me rendre dingue. Puisque je te dis que Viktor est juste un ami. Tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner à ce bal, et j'ai accepté. Tu ne m'invites pas à danser, mais quand tu me vois avec Viktor, alors là tu t'énerves. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ron ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est ? …

Ron gardait le silence.

- OK, ne dis rien. Mais rends-moi service : fais le point avant notre départ demain. J'espère que des choses aussi futiles que la mort ou notre amitié envers Harry signifient assez pour que tu te battes, puisque visiblement les sentiments ou ce que moi je représente, ça ne suffit pas … déclara Hermione en laissant Ron seul.

Harry et Ginny virent Hermione revenir ; elle semblait dans tous ses états.

- Je vais soir Ron. Tu t'occupes d'Hermione, dit Ginny en abandonnant Harry.

Harry partit donc à sa recherche.

- Où est-ce que tu penses aller comme ça, Hermione ? Ton meilleur ami ne peut même pas espérer que tu lui accordes une danse ?

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Hermione en essayant de sourire.

Harry lui offrit sa main. Elle la prit, et quelques larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

- Est-ce qu'il a encore fait l'idiot ?

Hermione se mit à rire doucement.

- Je t'adore, est-ce que tu le savais ?

- Je t'adore aussi. D'ailleurs Ron aussi, mais d'une manière tout à fait différente.

- Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire, mais il n'y a vraiment rien qui puisse me le faire penser, dit-elle.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, répondit Harry.

- Les invités sont en train de partir. Je pense que je vais aller faire une promenade. Il sera temps pour moi d'aller dormir quand je reviendrai. Une dure journée nous attend demain. On se voit plus tard.

Après avoir marché une petite demi heure, Hermione s'assit au pied d'un grand arbre. Elle regarda simplement l'obscurité pendant un moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle prit sa baguette pour avoir un peu de lumière et put voir que le bruit venait des pas de Ron. Elle le regarda, puis détourna le regard sans mot dire.

Il savait qu'elle était en colère. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici ? demanda Hermione

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Hermione, pour tout.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi, Mione.

La colère d'Hermione baissa d'un cran en entendant ce surnom qu'il lui donnait.

- Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de m'expliquer ?

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais …

- On doit tout se dire ce soir, Ron. Ca fait trop longtemps que ça dure. On va arrêter de tourner autour du pot et aborder ce sujet qu'on veut éviter à tout prix. Ca fait des années qu'on fait ça, et ça ne nous mène nulle part. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

- Tu es vraiment sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vraiment, dit-elle. J'ai besoin de savoir où on en est. Peu importe ce qui sera dit ce soir, tu es et resteras mon meilleur ami. Tu auras toujours une place de choix dans mon cœur ; rien ne pourra changer ça. Maintenant, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas que de l'amitié entre nous. J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu ressens. Je sais ce que moi je ressens pour toi, et je veux que toi aussi tu sois honnête à ton tour. Peu importe ce que tu me dis, je suis prête à tout accepter dès lors que tu es honnête envers moi.

Ron prit un profonde inspiration. Il n'arrivait pas à croire lui-même à ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Mais Hermione avait bien dit maintenant ou jamais. Il refusait que ce puisse être jamais.

- Je déteste voir d'autres garçons avec toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez bien pour toi. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir dans ta vie d'autres garçons que Harry ou moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne mets pas Harry avec les autres ?

- Je sais ce qu'il y a entre vous. Je sais à quel point vous vous adorez, et de quelle manière. Il est le frère que tu n'as pas eu, et tu es la sœur qu'il n'a pas eue.

- Tu disais que les autres garçons ne sont pas assez bien pour moi. D'après toi, qui est assez bien pour moi ?

- Personne.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Ron.

- Si c'est vrai. Tu es merveilleuse. Tu es belle, gentille, loyale, incroyablement intelligente, et courageuse. Personne n'est assez bien pour toi, Mione. Ce qui me rend dingue avec un type comme Viktor Krum, c'est que je sais pertinemment qu'il est beaucoup mieux pour toi que je ne le suis, et pour autant, il n'est toujours pas assez bien. Ce qui me place en dernière position.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as invitée au mariage si tu penses ne pas être assez bien pour moi ?

- Parce que je ne suis qu'un égoïste. Je ne peux pas ignorer plus longtemps ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je sais que je ne te mérite pas, mais j'en envie plus que tout d'être avec toi, dit-il simplement.

- Arrête ce discours comme quoi tu ne me mérites pas, ou encore que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi. C'est à moi de décider, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- S'il te plaît ne pleure pas, Mione, dit-il en essuyant les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues.

- Tu vaux bien mieux que tu ne le penses. Ca fait trois ans que j'attends ce moment. Je veux plus que tout être avec toi.

Hermione vit Ron sourire. Il se pencha vers elle et s'apprêta à l'embrasser.

Ils furent brusquement interrompus par les voix d'Harry et Ginny.

- Hermione, où es-tu ? Ils semblaient inquiets.

- Je suis ici avec Ron.

Harry et Ginny virent Ron et Hermione et comprirent qu'ils avaient interrompu quelque chose.

- Désolés, dirent-ils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, Maman nous a simplement demandé de te trouver et de te ramener au Terrier sur le champ. Ca semblait vraiment important, dit Ginny.

- Allons-y, alors, dit Hermione.

Harry et Ginny partirent les premiers. Ron et Hermione les suivaient.

- Je pensais réellement ce que je t'ai dit, lui dit-elle.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il.

- Promets-moi quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Promets-moi qu'on ne ressemblera jamais à Bill et Fleur. Je veux dire, je sais qu'ils s'aiment, mais est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment besoin de le répéter toutes les deux minutes ? Et ils ne peuvent pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre plus d'une minute …

Ron se mit à rire.

- Ils sont vraiment ennuyeux, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

- Je ne pense pas que ce problème se pose avec nous : on va probablement passer notre temps à nous disputer …

Hermione lui donna une tape sur le bras.

- Oh, tais-toi ! Dit-elle en riant.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

Marie Ouin Ouin, ravie que le dernier chapitre t'aie plu ;)  
Mais dites-moi : je n'ai vraiment qu'une lectrice ?! Allez, sans rire, même pas un ou deux qui n'osent pas se faire connaitre ? Vous devez bien avoir une opinion vous aussi, non ? ... Vraiment ? ... Bon tant pis, je continue envers contre tout pour toi Marie Ouin Ouin !!

Bon pour ce chapitre, autant le dire, il est on ne peut moins "rose bonbon" ...

Bonne lecture ... et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;) (ça coûte rien d'essayer ! ...)

Chapitre 11 - Quand tout d'effondre

_**De retour au Terrier**_

- Par Merlin te voilà enfin Hermione ! On doit partir tout de suite.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais tes parents sont à Ste Mangouste. Ron, Harry, Ginny, vous restez ici.

- Non, je veux qu'ils viennent.

- Je ne peux pas transplanter avec tout le monde, Hermione.

- Vous prenez Ginny. Je m'occupe de Ron et Harry, dit Hermione en attrapant les bras des deux garçons.

Avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qui se passait, ils étaient tous les trois à Ste Mangouste.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, je crois j'ai assez pratiqué maintenant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Mme Weasley apparaissait avec Ginny.

- Amenez-moi à mes parents, dit Hermione.

Ils étaient tous les deux étendus sur des lits d'hôpital, inconscients.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Demanda Hermione sans détour au médicomage.

- Nous ne pouvons pas encore être sûrs. Ils reviennent à eux par moments, puis perdent connaissance à nouveau. Vous devriez attendre au dehors. On vous préviendra s'ils se réveillent.

- Je ne vais nulle part. Je reste avec eux, dit Hermione au médicomage.

- Très bien, répondit-il en quittant la pièce.

Hermione s'installa auprès de ses parents. Ron, Harry, Ginny et Mme Weasley restèrent en retrait.

- Maman, Papa, est-ce que vous voulez faire quelque chose pour moi ? Réveillez-vous, je vous en prie … dit Hermione. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Hermione cacha son visage entre ses mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées par deux mains qui se posaient sur elle. Elle leva les yeux et vit ses parents qui l'observaient.

- Vous êtes réveillés !

- Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps, ma chérie, murmura sa mère.

- Molly, Ginny, appela Mr Granger.

Elles se hâtèrent auprès de lui.

- S'il vous plaît, prenez soin de ma petite fille. Gardez-la près de vous …

- Bien entendu nous le ferons. Nous l'aimons déjà depuis longtemps comme notre propre fille, répondit Mme Weasley en larmes.

- Ne parlez pas comme si vous alliez partir, dit Hermione avec effroi.

- C'est pourtant le cas, murmura Mr Granger. Ils ont brûlé notre maison. Ils nous ont jeté je ne sais quel sort qui nous a empoisonnés. Ils ont dit que ça allait nous tuer lentement …

- Qui ? Cria Hermione.

La mère d'Hermione appela Harry et Ron.

- Prenez soin d'elle, tous les deux. Son père et moi sommes sa famille de sang, mais tous les trois aussi vous êtes une famille. Promettez-moi que vous prendrez soin de ma petite Hermione, supplia-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi, Maman, j'ai seulement besoin de savoir que vous allez bien … Dites-moi qui a fait ça ?

- Les garçons, promettez-moi, répéta Mme Granger.

- C'est promis, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Qui vous a fait ça ? Répéta Hermione

- Des détraqueurs, et Crabbe et Goyle.

Mr et Mme Granger se mirent tout d'un coup à avoir des convulsions incontrôlables. Mme Weasley se précipita à la recherche d'un médicomage. Quand elle revint, ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement immobiles.

Le médicomage prononça leur décès.

- Non ! Cria Hermione.

- Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous !

Hermione voulu s'en prendre au médicomage, mais Harry et Ron la retenaient.

- Comment osez-vous me dire de me calmer ! Cria Hermione en pleurs.

- Je vais devoir appeler la sécurité.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. On va s'occuper d'elle, dit Ron.

- Très bien, répondit le médicomage. Mademoiselle, je suis sincèrement désolé …

Hermione se dégagea de Ron et Harry, et courut vers ses parents.

- Je vous en supplie, réveillez-vous. Je vous aime. Je vous en prie, je vous en prie … sanglotait Hermione.

Mme Weasley vint vers elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie … Ils ne peuvent pas se réveiller. Ils sont partis …

Hermione essaya de se dégager, mais fut retenue par Mme Weasley.

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'être forte, laisse-nous prendre soin de toi, maintenant …


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

Et merci, merci , merci ! Vos reviews m'ont sincèrement fait très plaisir ;)  
Alors pour vous répondre, là encore, entièrement d'accord ... Pour cette fois j'ai même été frustrée de ne pas pouvoir développer davantage et j'ai hésité avant de le faire, j'ai envisagé un moment de contacter l'auteur pour lui demander la permission de "réarranger" le texte ... Et puis finalement, j'ai laissé les choses telles quelles, en espérant de ne pas vous avoir trop décus tout de même !... 

_**Quoiqu'il en soit merci encore de vos remarques, et sur ces mots, je vous laisse découvrir la suite ;)**_

Chapitre 12 - Dégoût et vengeance

_**2 heures plus tard**_

Mme Weasley retenait les cheveux d'Hermione alors que celle-ci vomissait dans les toilettes. De l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain, Harry, Ginny et Ron se demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'aider dans cette épreuve.

- Ce dont je suis sûre en tout cas, c'est qu'il est hors de question que vous partiez demain comme prévu, pas après ce qui s'est passé, dit Ginny. Vous croyez peut-être que vous êtes les plus solides tous les deux, mais c'est toujours elle qui prend soin de vous, de vous deux. Il est temps de lui rendre la pareille.

- Que peut-on faire pour l'aider ? Dit Ron. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ou quoi dire qui puisse la réconforter …

- Elle a seulement besoin que nous soyons à ses côtés, répondit Harry.

A ce moment-là, Hermione et Mme Weasley sortirent de la salle de bain.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient bouffis, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Elle se tourna vers Ron et Harry.

- On doit parler. Je vous rejoins dans votre chambre dans quelques minutes.

Elle demanda alors à Ginny de venir l'aider à enlever sa robe. Elles allèrent dans leur chambre, et Hermione en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard en pyjama.

Elle rejoignit la chambre des garçons et entra.

- Je voulais juste vous rappeler de préparer vos bagages avec ce dont vous pensez avoir besoin pour ce qui nous attend, et de vous tenir prêts à partir de bonne heure demain matin.

- Il n'est plus question de partir tout de suite, tu as besoin d'un peu de temps, dit Ron calmement.

- Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de trouver ces Horcruxes et de les détruire. Je veux retrouver Voldemort, Crabbe et Goyle, et les faire payer. Je veux les voir morts. Je m'occuperai personnellement de Crabbe et Goyle, et j'aiderai à anéantir Voldemort.

Harry et Ron ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Hermione semblait déterminée : elle voulait se venger, elle voulait voir le sang de ses ennemis couler.

- Hermione, il faut que tu t'accordes quelques jours. Tu as besoin de repos. Ron et moi, on devrait peut-être y aller, et on s'occupera de Crabbe et Goyle pour toi.

- Je ne peux pas attendre quelques jours. Je dois faire quelque chose, ou je vais devenir dingue. Mes parents sont partis. Ils étaient ma seule famille de sang. Il ne reste plus aucun autre Granger. Je suis la seule … N'imaginez même pas partir sans moi, ou je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous preniez soin de moi, j'ai seulement besoin que vous soyez avec moi. Vous êtes ma seule famille maintenant, et je ne vous laisserai pas me laisser derrière vous.

Hermione pleurait, mais elle essayait d'essuyer ses larmes.

- C'est d'accord, Mione, dit Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa pleurer librement pendant une minute, puis se détacha de Ron.

- Merci, dit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et mis sa main sur son bras.

- Merci de vouloir prendre soin de moi. Ca représente vraiment beaucoup pour moi, mais j'ai besoin qu'on parte dès demain comme prévu. Je dois faire quelque chose. Je veux détruire Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Bonne nuit, les garçons.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent.

- Elle ne va pas bien, dit Ron.

- Je sais. Il va falloir veiller sur elle.

- Elle ne pleurera même pas.

- Elle essaie d'être forte.

- Je m'inquiète pour elle, Harry. Je veux dire, on était dehors, sous cet arbre et tout était parfait. J'étais heureux et elle l'était aussi. Maintenant je me demande même si on la reverra sourire un jour.

- J'ai bien vu que Ginny et moi on a interrompu quelque chose tout à l'heure. Je voudrais savoir : est-ce que tu as finalement réussi à lui parler ? Ou bien c'est justement ça qu'on a interrompu ?

- Je lui ai parlé. Ce n'est pas ça que vous avez interrompu … dit Ron timidement.

- Tu allais l'embrasser ! Je paries que tu as envie de me botter le derrière maintenant …

- Ca n'a plus d'importance. Ce qui compte c'est de veiller sur elle, et de détruire tout ce qui n'a pas de raison d'être …

- Tu as raison. On ferait mieux de dormir, une longue épreuve va commencer dès demain.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

Et merci encore pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ;)

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !  


Chapitre 13 - Le début d'un long périple

_**Tôt le lendemain matin**_

Hermione s'était réveillée très tôt. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Elle essaya de sortir discrètement de la chambre afin de ne pas réveiller Ginny, en vain.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ? Lui dit-elle en sortant de son lit.

- C'est vrai, admit Hermione.

Ginny observa le visage d'Hermione, mais elle ne parvint pas à déterminer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce moment-là.

- Vous avez toujours l'intention de partir aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Rends-moi service, Hermione. Avant de partir, dis à ma mère ce que vous avez l'intention de faire tous les trois. Elle a le droit de savoir. Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, mais je sais que je ne pourrai rien dire ou faire qui vous fasse changer d'avis. Je sais que vous devez le faire.

Hermione essaya de lui sourire, mais son sourire était vraiment forcé …

- D'accord, je parlerai à ta mère. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Ta mère est toujours levée de bonne heure.

- En effet. Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Avec plaisir. Allons-y.

Hermione et Ginny descendirent à la cuisine, et y trouvèrent Mme Weasley assise à la table.

- Bonjour les filles, dit-elle tristement.

- Bonjour, répondirent-elles.

- Hermione …

- Mme Weasley, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire.

- Sur le fait que Harry, Ron et toi vous allez partir aujourd'hui ?

- Oh, alors vous savez ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Je vous ai entendus toi et les garçons cette nuit.

- Bon, et qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda Hermione nerveusement.

- Vous ne veux pas que partiez tous les trois, répondit Mme Weasley.

- Maman, moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'ils partent, mais tu sais qu'ils doivent le faire, dit Ginny simplement.

- Vous êtes trop jeunes tous les trois. Et toi Hermione, est-ce que tu te sens vraiment prête à affronter ça ? Il y a à peine quelques heures … Mme Weasley ne put finir sa phrase. Aucun de vous ne devrait partir. Et particulièrement toi, Hermione. Particulièrement maintenant.

Hermione s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Nous partons aujourd'hui, comme nous avions prévu de le faire.

- On a déjà essayé de la dissuader, Maman. Il n'y a rien à faire. Elle a prit sa décision, dit Ron en descendant les escaliers.

Harry le suivait.

- Ron a raison, Mme Weasley. Qui plus est, nous avons besoin d'Hermione. C'est notre cerveau, dit-il en souriant à Hermione.

- Que pensez-vous de prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant que vous ne me fassiez pleurer ? Dit Mme Weasley.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Mme Weasley prirent place autour de la table et profitèrent d'un bon petit déjeuner. Hermione cependant se contenta de picorer dans son assiette, et tout le monde sembla s'en apercevoir.

- Hermione chérie, s'il te plaît, il faut manger. Si vous vous obstinez à vouloir partir, je veux au moins que tu partes le ventre plein, dit Molly.

- Tu devrais manger, Hermione, lui dit Ron.

Hermione s'apprêta à protester, mais décida finalement de ne pas dépenser inutilement son énergie. Elle mangea un peu plus, puis se leva.

- Ron, il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle.

Ron la suivit dehors.

- Alors, est-ce que Harry et toi avez préparé vos bagages ?

- Ouais.

- OK, je vais être directe. On est sur le point de partir. On va se lancer à la recherche des Horcruxes, ce qui signifie que nous serons sûrement en situation de danger bien des fois. Je veux que tu me promettes que s'il arrive un point ou tu dois choisir entre me sauver moi ou sauver Harry, tu sauveras Harry. C'est lui qui doit livrer la bataille finale.

- Ne dis pas ça, Hermione. On va tous s'en sortir. On va tous prendre soin les uns des autres. Il n'y aura aucune occasion de sauver l'un d'entre nous plutôt qu'un autre, dit Ron.

- Promets-moi, Ron.

- Seulement si tu en fais autant.

- Très bien. Je te le promets.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Les pensées d'Hermione se dirigèrent vers ses parents, et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle vit Ron l'observer, et essuya précipitamment ses larmes.

- Hermione, tu as le droit de …

- Ne me dis pas que j'ai le droit de pleurer. Je dois être forte. C'est la seule manière de parvenir à nos fins.

- Tu es forte.

- Je n'en ai pourtant pas l'impression … Est-ce que cette douleur va s'atténuer ?

- Je ne sais pas, Mione. Ce dont je suis sûr en revanche, c'est que nous sommes tous là pour toi. Je suis là pour toi. Quelque soit ce dont tu as besoin, ce que tu veux, je suis là, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Merci, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Tu n'as besoin de me remercier. Tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi.

Hermione le prit alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il fut pris de court, mais accepta volontiers … C'était Hermione après tout.

Elle se détacha après quelques instants.

- Bien, on devrait aller chercher Harry, maintenant. On ne va plus tarder à partir.

L'ancienne Hermione était revenue aussi vite qu'elle était partie. Ron détestait Voldemort, Crabbe et Goyle depuis déjà bien longtemps, mais il les méprisait désormais plus que tout après ce qu'ils avaient fait aux parents d'Hermione. Après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait à elle.

_**Au Terrier **_

Le trio disait au revoir aux Weasley. Après beaucoup d'accolades et quelques larmes, ils quittèrent le Terrier.

- On y est, les garçons, dit Hermione.

- A partir de maintenant, nous devons rester sur nos gardes constamment. Nos baguettes doivent se tenir prêtes, dit Ron.

- Avant que notre vie ne prenne un nouveau tournant, je veux vous remercier tous les deux, dit Harry.

- Pour quoi ?

- D'être mes meilleurs amis. D'être toujours à mes côtés quoiqu'il arrive. Et d'être avec moi dans cette aventure plus que périlleuse.

- Tu vas pas devenir sentimental, plaisanta Ron.

- Il n'y a nulle part ailleurs où je voudrais être. On ne se quitte plus désormais, OK ? Dit Hermione.

- Evidemment qu'on ne se quitte plus. Nous somme le Trio d'Or, après tout ! Dit Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ...**_

Merci encore à mes reviewers, ça fait toujours autant plaisir. Je vois que vous commencez même à faire des pronostics sur la suite, c'est cool !  
On verra plus tard si vos prédictions s'avèrent exactes ;) ...

_**En attendant on redémarre avec un nouveau chapitre (plus long que d'habitude... ca fera sûrement plaisir à Marie Ouin Ouin !), et on commence en pleine action cette fois ... **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 14 - Adieu Goyle

_**Trois mois plus tard**_

- Harry ! Cria Hermione

Harry ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Une baguette était pointée dans sa direction : la baguette d'un Mangemort.

- Expelliarmus ! Cria Hermione

L'homme au visage cagoulé s'écroula au sol.

- Ron, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

Elle se tenait devant lui, et essayait de le protéger des sorts qui fusaient. Il était blessé et incapable de se défendre seul pour l'instant.

- Ca va, répondit-il.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et vit le Mangemort se relever. Il retira sa cagoule et pointa à nouveau sa baguette en direction d'Harry.

C'était Goyle Sr.

- Non ! Cria Hermione

Elle se précipita vers Harry aussi vite que possible. Goyle leva les yeux vers elle et lui lança un regard plein de haine.

La baguette pointée vers Harry , il commença à énoncer LA formule.

- Avada …

- Avada Kedavra ! Cria Hermione. Le sort heurta Goyle de plein fouet. Il s'écroula au sol, mort.

Hermione était terrifiée de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle venait de donner la mort. A celui qui était responsable de la mort de ses parents.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées en se rappelant où elle se trouvait.

Harry se releva et observa Hermione.

- Merci, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hermione le serra fort contre elle quelques instants.

- On doit sortir d'ici, dit-elle.

Harry et elle se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait Ron.

- Et si je te faisais planer, Ron ? Demanda-t-elle

- Ca me parait une excellente idée … répondit-il.

- Combien de fois nous a-t-elle sauvé la vie aujourd'hui ? Plaisanta Harry

- Un bon nombre ! répondit Ron

- Et on va peut-être en ajouter une autre, dit Hermione en les attrapant tous les deux par les bras.

- Ils sont là ! Cria une voix

- Disparaissons ! Dit Hermione en transplanant dans la grotte où ils avaient trouvé refuge.

- Combien de ces fichus Mangemorts Voldemort possède-t-il encore ? Jura Harry

- Y'en a pas mal, apparemment, répondit Ron.

- Donne-moi ta jambe, Ron, dit Hermione.

Ron s'exécuta.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et récita une incantation. Quand ce fut terminé, elle demanda à Ron :

- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

- Pas de problème.

Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux quelques minutes.

Puis Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers son sac.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Harry

Elle leur montra une pièce, la même que celles utilisées à l'époque de l'AD.

- Une bataille se prépare, et pas des moindre. On a tous les deux entendu ces Mangemorts en parler. Il faut prévenir le plus de monde possible, et que ceux qui s'en sentent le courage viennent se battre à nos côtés.

- Ce sont les pièces qu'on utilisait à l'époque de l'AD, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ron

- En effet. Alors à moins que les anciens membres aient jeté leurs pièces, ils sauront ce qui se trame. J'ai aussi donné des pièces aux membres de ta famille, Ron, ainsi qu'aux professeurs de Poudlard et à tous les membres restant de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Hermione pointa sa baguette vers la pièce et murmura une formule.

- Voilà, c'est fait.

- Tu devrais te détendre une minute, Hermione, suggéra Harry.

- On vient de détruire le dernier Horcruxe, et tu as failli te faire tuer. Nous sommes à l'apogée de cette guerre, et je viens de tuer l'un des hommes qui étaient responsable de la mort de mes parents. Est-ce que tu as vu ? C'était Goyle, dit elle la voix tremblante.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était lui. Je suis désolé, dit Harry.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Ron

- Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis un moment, répondit-elle honnêtement.

- Hermione, et si tu essayais de dormir un peu ? Suggéra Harry

- Mais …

- Ecoute Hermione, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour nous, dit Ron.

- Ron a raison. Fais-le pour nous. Tu es le cerveau de notre opération, tu te souviens ?

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

- Je suis fatiguée, finit-elle par admettre.

- Prend ça, lui dit Ron en lui tendant un oreiller et une couverture.

- Et vous ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de fermer l'œil si je suis la seule à le faire.

- Je vais rester réveillé pour faire le guet. Ron a besoin de dormir lui aussi, répondit Harry.

- Je n'ai rien à redire, dit Ron en baillant.

Il se prit lui aussi un oreiller et une couverture. Il s'installa près d'Hermione. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir tous les trois ensemble depuis leur départ du Terrier. C'était plus sûr.

Harry se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte.

- Ne va pas plus loin, lui dit Hermione.

- Oui, Madame ! dit Harry en riant. Maintenant va dormir. S'il te plaît.

- J'y vais, répondit-elle en s'enfouissant sous la couverture.

- Très bien, bonne nuit tous les deux, dit Harry.

- Bonne nuit, répondirent-ils.

Hermione ferma les yeux et s'endormit très vite. Malheureusement, elle se réveilla en pleurant peu de temps après.

- Vous me manquez tellement. Je veux que vous reveniez, murmurait-elle.

- Mione ?

- Je croyais que tu dormais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, dit Hermione travers ses larmes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui dit Ron. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je ne pleure pas, j'ai simplement une saleté dans l'œil, dit -elle en se détournant de lui.

Ron posa une main sur son épaule.

- S'il te plaît, Hermione, regarde-moi.

Elle se retourna lentement pour lui faire face.

- Est-ce que tu as rêvé de tes parents ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Viens par là, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se blottit contre lui.

- Je les vois à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je pense à eux … Je pensais qu'après avoir tué Crabbe et Goyle, la douleur s'estomperait un peu. Goyle est mort, et pourtant j'ai toujours aussi mal.

Ron la tenait toujours dans les bras, ils étaient bien. Depuis leur départ du Terrier, c'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Cependant, c'était tout à fait compréhensible, ses parents manquaient énormément à Hermione. Ron espérait seulement pouvoir la réconforter du mieux possible.

- Je suis désolée de te faire supporter tout ça, dit Hermione en essuyant ses larmes et en s'éloignant de Ron.

Ron lui prit la main.

- Je suis là pour ça, dit-il. Viens t'allonger près de moi.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle nerveusement

- Allonge-toi près de moi. Tu te rendormiras peut-être plus facilement.

Hermione le regarda.

- Ce n'est que moi, Mione.

- D'accord.

Ils s'allongèrent, et elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Il la serra contre lui.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche physiquement d'un garçon. Mais c'était Ron, et elle se sentait bien.

Hermione se souvint, trois mois auparavant. Le soir du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Le soir où ils s'étaient enfin avoué leurs sentiments. Elle sourit à ce souvenir, et se sentit finalement un peu triste.

Tout ce qu'il l'avait préoccupée depuis lors, c'était de se remettre de la mort de ses parents, et de veiller sur les autres tout en recherchant et détruisant les Horcruxes. Ils devaient le faire ; ils devaient se battre et gagner cette guerre.

Elle et Ron n'avaient donc pas encore eu l'occasion d'être « elle et Ron ». C'était en partie sa faute, et elle le regrettait. Ron était là pour elle, mais elle ne parvenait pas à être pour lui ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, à propos de nous deux, lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Bien.

Il se mit à sourire.

- Je suis désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Tu es en deuil, sans compter que nous sommes en pleine guerre … J'ai parfois même du mal à croire qu'on soit arrivés aussi loin.

- Tu veux dire arrivés au point où on parle d'un « nous deux » ? Dit-elle en souriant.

- Ouais.

Il sourit à son tour.

- Et je suis ravie qu'on en soit là. Ron, toi et moi, on va faire les choses comme il faut.

- Et botter le derrière d'un mage noir en même temps ?

- Exactement !

- OK, mais avant de botter le derrière de qui que ce soit, on a besoin de dormir. Et ne cherche pas à discuter, dit-il.

- Bonne nuit alors, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Fais de beaux rêves, lui répondit-il.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

Encore merci aux reviewers, je suis heureuse de vous voir captivés par l'histoire ;)  
Je ne vais pas m'étendre davantage en blabla et vous laisse découvrir la suite ... pas très heureuse je le crains ... 

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 15 - Amour

_**Deux mois plus tard **_

- Harry ! Cria Hermione

- J'arrive, ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui répondit-il.

Harry se précipita lui aussi aux côtés de Ron, qui était agenouillé auprès du corps sans vie de son frère. Il était en état de choc, et ne bougeait pas. Il avait simplement les yeux rivés sur le corps de Charlie.

Harry et Hermione se tenaient de chaque côté de Ron, le protégeant d'éventuels sorts qui auraient pu l'atteindre.

Non loin de là, Neville et Luna se battaient contre un Mangemort. Partout sur le champ de bataille, le professeur McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks et Hagrid combattaient un nombre impressionnant des fidèles de Voldemort.

Le reste de la famille de Ron ainsi que les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix venaient d'arriver et livrèrent immédiatement le combat à leur tour.

Ils virent Harry et Hermione combattre plusieurs Mangemorts à la fois et se frayèrent un chemin pour les rejoindre. Ils mirent en fuite plusieurs fidèles de Voldemort, et virent alors Ron près du corps de Charlie.

Mme Weasley hurla de douleur, ainsi que le reste de la famille.

Harry et Hermione durent les convaincre de partir.

- Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver ensemble, dit Hermione tout en scrutant les alentours.

- Nous avons toute l'aide nécessaire ici. Vous avez besoin de rentrer chez vous. On s'occupe de tout ici. Rentrez et prenez soin les uns des autres, dit Harry.

Fred et Georges aidèrent Ron à se relever, pendant que Bill et Mr Weasley emmenaient le corps de Charlie.

Ron n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Il n'avait pas bougé non plus. Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle vint à sa rencontre.

- Ron …

Il ne répondit pas.

- Regarde-moi, Ron.

Aucune réaction.

Tout le monde les observait maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Ron, lui murmura-t-elle.

- Si, ça l'est, finit-il par dire.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, tu m'entends ? Tu ne pouvais pas le sauver. Maintenant rentre chez toi avec ta famille. Vous avez besoin d'être ensemble, lui dit-elle en lui embrassant le front.

Harry restait sur le qui vive en vue d'une éventuelle attaque.

- Harry et moi on va se débrouiller. Nous avons beaucoup d'aide ici. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, rentre chez toi. S'il te plaît … elle le suppliait presque.

Mr Weasley vint à leur rencontre et accompagna Ron vers le reste de la famille.

- Ils ont raison. On doit y aller, dit-il.

Avant que qui que ce soit ait réalisé ce qui se passait, les Weasley étaient partis.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Harry.

- Tous les Mangemorts sont partis pour l'instant, dit-elle.

- Pour l'instant …

_**Trois heures plus tard **_

- Je suppose que nous restons tous ensemble cette nuit, déclara Hermione aux membres encore présents de l'AD et de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- Ouais, dit Harry. Ce sera probablement la nuit la plus sûre qu'on aura passée depuis des mois … essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire des plus faibles.

- Ca fait bizarre, hein ? Lui demanda Harry

- Depuis le début, ça a toujours été nous trois, et maintenant nous ne sommes plus que deux. Ca fait bizarre qu'il ne soit pas là avec nous, admit-elle.

- Tu regrettes de lui avoir dit de rejoindre sa famille ?

- Non. Son frère vient de mourir, il a besoin de se retrouver avec eux. Ils ont besoin les uns des autres pour l'instant.

- Et de faire le deuil que tu n'as pas pris le temps de faire ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Il sera bientôt de retour, ne t'en fais pas.

- J'en suis sûre. Il va revenir pour toi. Ron et moi on s'est fait la promesse de ne rien laisser t'arriver … Harry, s'il revient, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- S'il doit arriver quelque chose … je veux que tu fasses tout pour le sauver, tu comprends ?

- Ca ressemble horriblement à une promesse que je lui ait déjà faite … dit Harry en souriant.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Le lendemain du jour où tu m'as sauvé face à Goyle, Ron m'a fait promettre que si je devais choisir de sauver l'un de vous, je te sauverai toi.

- Oh, dit Hermione.

- Il t'aime, tu le sais ?

- Je sais.

- Et tu l'aimes aussi, selon toute apparence.

- Apparemment, dit-elle en souriant.

- Ca vous aura quand même pris un sacré bout de temps avant d'y arriver tous les deux … Je commençais à croire que j'allais devoir faire le boulot à votre place ! Plaisanta Harry.

- Mais tu as cru en nous … dit-elle dans une grimace.

- Vous avez toujours passé votre temps à vous disputer … Je me demandais simplement si un jour vous prendriez conscience du pourquoi de cette attitude !

- Tu sais ce que j'aime ? Dit Hermione

- Oui je sais ! Dit Harry en riant. Mais plus sérieusement, quoi ?

- Le fait que lui et moi nous soyons toujours amis.

- Il y a quelques mois, ça l'inquiétait justement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il avait fini par admettre qu'il était fou de toi, mais il avait peur de perdre ton amitié.

- En parlant d'amitié, je veux te remercier, Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour être toujours là. Pour être quelqu'un sur qui je sais que je peux compter quoiqu'il advienne. Tu as toujours été là, même quand j'essayais de te repousser … Déjà avant la mort de mes parents, je te considérais comme ma famille. Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, je veux que tu saches ce que tu représentes pour moi.

- Tu sais que je ressens la même chose pour toi, Hermione.

- Avec cette guerre, j'ai vraiment très peur. Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver. Je sais juste que je ne veux pas laisser de non-dits. J'aime Ginny comme ma sœur, ainsi que toute la famille Weasley, mais honnêtement, c'est Ron et toi qui me permettez de tenir.

Harry rejoint Hermione et la prit dans ses bras.

- C'est toi qui nous a permis de tenir ces derniers mois … Tu as veillé sur nous, et sur tout d'ailleurs.

- Tu sais comment je suis …

- Tout se passera bien, Hermione, lui dit Harry.

- Harry a raison, Mione. Tout se passera bien.

Hermione se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Ron.

- Tu es revenu, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu es sûr d'être à ta place ici, vieux ? Lui demanda Harry.

- C'est ici que j'ai besoin d'être pour l'instant, dit Ron. Je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls tous les deux. Et je ne le ferai pas.

- Nous nous en sortirons très bien. Retourne chez toi, dit Hermione.

- On a une guerre à livrer, répondit-il.

- Il y a beaucoup d'autres gens ici pour livrer bataille, dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Tu devrais être auprès de ta famille à faire ton deuil.

- Je fais mon deuil à ma manière. Je dois rester ici. C'est-ce que mon frère aurai voulu.

- Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi têtu ? S'énerva Hermione.

- Et c'est une fille qui a refusé d'attendre une journée supplémentaire après la mort de ses parents pour se lancer à la chasse aux Horcruxes qui me dit ça, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Tiens, nous revoilà à Poudlard, murmura Harry.

- Si tu ne veux pas de moi ici, Hermione, tu n'as qu'à le dire !

- Très bien. Je ne veux pas de toi ici ! cria-t-elle. Maintenant rentre chez toi !

Harry comprenait tout à fait où Hermione voulait en venir, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de Ron.

- Non ! Répondit Ron. Mais rassure-toi, je ferai en sorte de ne pas me trouver sur ton chemin, Hermione !


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16 - Inquiétudes 

_**Plus tard cette nuit-là**_

Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était assise, seule dans un coin de la grotte. Elle était la seule encore réveillée.

- Ron doit me détester maintenant … , pensa-t-elle.

Elle se leva sans faire de bruit, pour ne réveiller personne, et sortit de la grotte. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle se tenait devant la grotte et profitait du vent qui lui fouettait le visage.

- Pourvu qu'on vienne à bout de tout ça … , murmura-t-elle.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna brusquement, brandissant sa baguette.

- Par Merlin, baisse ce truc, dit Ron.

- Tu veux me faire avoir une attaque ? Lui demanda Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ?

- Ouais, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir, répondit-il sarcastique.

- Je croyais que tu devais faire ton possible pour rester loin de moi, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Eh bien, apparemment, non, dit Ron plus calmement.

- Oh.

- … Mione, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas de moi ici ?

- Parce que tu devrais être avec ta famille. Faire avec eux le deuil de ton frère, dit Hermione, elle aussi beaucoup plus calme.

- Tu veux que je fasse ce que toi tu ne t'es pas accordée de faire. Je peux le comprendre, et j'apprécie. Mais toi et moi on sait tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas que ça … qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu as demandé à Harry de me sauver moi, et pas toi.

- Oh, alors, tu es au courant ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui.

- Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que tu ne veux pas de moi ici ?

- Toi et moi, on va tous les deux veiller sur Harry. Si quelque chose devait arriver, Harry sera là pour moi. Et toi dans tout ça, ça te place où selon toi, hein ?

Ron se mit à sourire.

- Qui s'en inquiète ?

- Moi, imbécile, répondit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le torse.

- Mais pourquoi ça t'inquiète à ce point ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Tu veux vraiment que je le dise la première, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles …

- Si ça m'inquiète à ce point, c'est peut-être parce que je t'aime.

- Mione, peut-être que je t'aime aussi, dit-il en souriant.

- Alors fais-moi une faveur et rentre chez toi. Fais attention à toi, reste en vie, supplia-t-elle.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi persuadée qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose ?

- Toi et moi nous sommes le moyen le plus simple d'atteindre Harry. On assure tous les deux ses arrières. Harry doit aussi veiller sur lui-même. C'est à lui de vaincre Voldemort. Si quelque chose arrive à l'un de nous deux, et que Harry doit choisir qui sauver, tu lui as déjà fait promettre que ce serait moi. Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point c'est dangereux pour toi ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je l'ai décidé. Je ne vous laisserai pas seuls tous les deux. Et qui plus est … je ne veux pas rester loin de toi.

- D'accord, je suppose que tu es capable de prendre soin de toi … Si ce n'est pas le cas, je veillerai sur vous deux à la fois. Je l'ai déjà fait après tout. J'espère seulement qu'on ne va pas avoir à affronter une situation où on devrait faire un choix aussi difficile …

Ron regarda Hermione et lui sourit. L'ancienne Hermione était bel et bien de retour. La petite lueur dans ses yeux, ainsi que dans son attitude ne pouvait pas tromper.

- Tu vois, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mon œil, oui, dit-elle dans un léger sourire.

Ron se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Hermione lui sourit.

- Tu as raison. Nous avons raison, dit-elle.

- Bien sûr qu'on a raison.

- Waouh, on vient te tomber d'accord sur quelque chose ! Dit-elle en riant.

- Oui, ça nous arrive de temps en temps !

- J'aimerais pouvoir rester comme ça … Mais on doit revenir à la réalité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Malheureusement, oui.

- Mais on va s'en sortir, dit-elle en essayant de se rassurer elle-même.

- Je ne veux surtout pas t'effrayer …

- Si tu ne veux pas effrayer qui que ce soit, évite de commencer tes phrases de cette manière …

Ron se mit à rire.

- Quand cette guerre sera terminée, je veux t'épouser.

- Oh, tu veux m'épouser ? Dit-elle en souriant.

Ron acquiesça.

- Tu as fait un sacré chemin, Ron Weasley ! Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si je refuse, ça réduit tes plans à néant ?

- Tu ne refuseras pas.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Parce que tu me veux moi.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi !

- Non, je me souviens simplement d'une conversation qu'on a eue le jour du mariage de mon frère, dit-il en souriant.

- Quand la guerre sera terminée, alors, répondit-elle avec le même sourire. On devrait rentrer maintenant, dit-elle en se retournant pour partir.

- Mione …

- Oui, Ron ?

- Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse, dit-il beaucoup plus sérieusement.

- Tu le fais déjà très bien …


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

Petite réponse à Bizzaroïde (bienvenue dans cette fanfiction;) : écrire une fic moi-même ... j'y ai pensé, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capapble mais j'avoue que l'idée me taraude de plus en plus ... D'autant plus qu'ayant terminé la traduction de celle-ci, je suis à la recherche d'une prochaine et malheureusement je ne trouve rien qui me donne envie de me relancer. Alors l'idée d'une création perso ... l'avenir nous le dira !

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre mais je préfère vous prévenir : j'en suis pas satisfaite ... Il est beaucoup trop court pour le sujet qu'il aborde ...

Je vous laisse seuls juges !

Chapitre 17 - Disparition 

_**Le jour suivant**_

- Sectumsempra ! Cria Ron

- Expelliarmus ! Cria Hermione.

- Il arrive … dit Harry.

Voldemort survolait le champ de bataille.

Ron et Hermione se séparèrent pour se placer de part et d'autre de Harry.

D'autres Mangemorts continuaient d'arriver et se ruèrent sur eux.

Ron et Hermione se débattaient tant bien que mal contre eux tandis que Harry combattait Voldemort.

Les Mangemorts étaient de plus en plus nombreux contre Hermione, mais elle tenait bon …

Harry parvint à mettre Voldemort à terre. Il regarda en direction de Ron qui semblait s'en sortir. Il courut donc à la rencontre d'Hermione pour lui prêter main forte.

- Comment tu as fait pour tenir jusqu'à maintenant ? Ils sont extrêmement nombreux !

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Dit-elle le souffle court.

Harry parvint à lui sourire à demi … avant de prendre conscience du regard horrifié qu'elle lançait derrière lui.

- NON ! S'écria-t-elle de toutes les forces qui lui restaient …

Il était déjà trop tard.

Rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter …

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Harry et Hermione lancèrent le sort à Voldemort à l'instant précis ou lui-même le lançait contre Ron.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol ; c'est à ce moment que le corps de Ron disparu.

Les Mangemorts battèrent en retraite en voyant Voldemort étendu sans vie au sol.

Harry tomba à genoux, et Hermione se rua sur le corps de Voldemort.

- JE TE DETESTE ! Siffla-t-elle tout en lui assénant des coups de toutes parts. JE TE DETESTE !

Harry vint à sa rencontre et cracha sur le corps de Voldemort.

- POURQUOI ?! S'écria Hermione en pleurs.

Harry se retourna et la prit dans ses bras ; ils se mirent à pleurer sur les épaules l'un de l'autre…


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

Je suis vraiment désolée du "choc" du chapitre précédent ... je vous avais prévenus !...

_**Petite parenthèse : le chapitre précédent, même si rien n'est mentionné aussi clairement, était un peu le dernier chapitre d'une première partie de cette histoire.  
Voici donc ce que je considère comme le premier chapitre de la seconde partie.  
On retrouve Harry et Hermione, 5 ans plus tard...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 18 - Retour dans le passé

_**Cinq ans plus tard **_

- Est-ce que tu es prête ? Demanda Harry.

- Et toi ?

- Franchement, je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Moi non plus, répondit-elle sans conviction.

- Ca va être sympa de retourner à Poudlard. On va revoir nos vieux amis, et nos anciens professeurs.

- Les choses ont tellement changées depuis la dernière fois que nous sommes allés là-bas. Ca fait des années. Ca va être bizarre, pour de nombreuses raisons …

- Si c'est vraiment trop bizarre, on rentrera. On a pas besoin de rester longtemps. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que je vais ressentir une fois là-bas, Hermione. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir cette sensation, crois-moi.

- S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut savoir ce que je ressens c'est bien toi, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

- Allons-y. Poudlard te manque à toi aussi d'une certaine manière, et je sais que tu manques à Poudlard. Un tel génie ! …

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Allons-y, dans ce cas.

_**Une heure plus tard**_

- Harry, Hermione, vous êtes venus ! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall en venant à leur rencontre.

- En effet, répondirent-ils.

Le professeur McGonagall fit alors quelque chose d'inattendu : elle les prit dans ses bras.

- Je deviens plus douce avec l'âge … dit-elle.

- Vous n'êtes pas vieille, mais rassurez-vous le secret sera bien gardé avec nous ! Dit Hermione en riant.

- Quelques uns de vos camarades de classe sont là. Je ne sais pas où exactement. Ils sont probablement en train de errer dans leurs endroits favoris. N'hésitez pas à en faire de même. Si vous voulez vous rendre à la tour de Gryffondor, le mot de passe est « sucette acide ».

Harry se mit à rire en repensant à Dumbledore. « Sucette acide » était l'ancien mot de passe pour accéder à son bureau.

Le professeur McGonagall continua.

- Les étudiants n'arrivent pas avant quelques jours, vous pouvez donc entrer dans les classes pour rencontrer vos anciens professeurs si vous le souhaitez. J'ai quelques détails à régler, je vous vois plus tard.

- C'est presque comme avant, commenta Hermione après son départ.

- Oui, presque.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Allons voir Dobby..

- C'est vrai qu'il m'a manqué ! Admit Harry.

Après avoir rendu visite à Dobby, discuté avec Hagrid, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Ernie et Dean, et flâner un peu partout dans l'école, Harry et Hermione décidèrent de rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor.

Cela leur parut très familier lorsqu'il franchirent le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Tout est à l'identique, dit Harry.

- Pas tout, dit Hermione, en pointant le doigt droit devant eux.

Juste au-dessus de la cheminée se trouvait une photo de Harry, Ron et Hermione. La légende indiquait « Le Trio d'Or de Poudlard » .

Harry sourit timidement, tandis qu'Hermione était au bord des larmes, à la fois triste et heureuse.

- Il me manque à moi aussi, dit Harry en prenant la main d'Hermione.

- Tu te souviens quand on s'asseyait ici tous les trois, moi au milieu de vous deux à relire vos devoirs ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Soyons honnête : tu ne te contentais pas de relire nos devoirs, tu les faisais 9 fois sur 10 … dit Harry en riant.

- Harry, Hermione, c'est bien vous ? Demandèrent deux voix féminines.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Parvati et Lavande.

- Salut les filles.

- Ca fait un bout de temps, dit Hermione. Comment allez-vous toutes les deux ?

- Parvati est mariée, et je suis fiancée, répondit Lavande. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- Ne crois pas tout ce que tu entends, répondit Hermione.

Harry la regarda, surpris.

- Oh, d'accord, répondit Lavande simplement.

Lavande prit Hermione à part.

- Je ne l'avais pas compris à l'époque, mais Ron et toi étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. Je pensais que tu étais une peste qui nous empêchait de vivre le grand amour Ron et moi. Je sais aujourd'hui que c'était moi la peste qui m'interposait entre vous. Je suis désolée qu'il soit mort, dit Lavande sincèrement.

Hermione la prit dans ses bras.

- J'espère que toi et ton fiancé serez heureux ensemble, lui dit-elle.

Après le départ de Parvati et Lavande, Harry questionna Hermione.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as pas l'intention d'accepter la proposition de Daniel ? Tu ne veux pas l'épouser ?

- Je ne peux pas, dit Hermione. Simplement, je ne peux pas.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19 - Daniel / Ron

- Tu vas lui briser le cœur, Hermione, lui dit Harry alors qu'ils quittaient Poudlard.

- C'est pas comme si j'avais d'abord accepté sa proposition. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. J'ai réfléchi, et je ne peux pas l'épouser.

- Juste comme ça ?

- Non, pas juste comme ça. Tu sais que ça a toujours été un peu difficile entre nous. Je lui ai parlé honnêtement dès le début de notre relation, et je lui ai dit que je ne pourrais peut-être pas l'aimer comme voulait que je l'aime. Je ne lui ai jamais menti. Au contraire, j'ai même essayé de le dissuader. Il mérite une femme qui l'aime. Et je ne suis pas cette femme, Harry.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi voir Daniel ?

- Je dois le faire seule. Mais je veux bien que tu m'attendes.

- OK patron, dit Harry en riant.

_**Une heure plus tard **_

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Harry.

- Il était triste. Daniel est quelqu'un de bien. Simplement, il n'est pas fait pour moi.

- Et qui l'est ?

- Ron l'était. Je ne pense pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais qu'on avait que 17 ans, mais il était écrit qu'on devait être ensemble. Je ne m'imagine pas vivre ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et encore moins épouser quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui, ma vie me convient telle qu'elle est. Soyons honnête, il n'y a jamais eu que deux hommes dans ma vie : Ron et toi. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre, je ne veux personne d'autre. Je sais que tu es mieux placé qui quiconque pour le comprendre.

- Je peux comprendre en effet. C'est exactement ce que je ressens depuis que Ginny nous a quittés, répondit Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient au Terrier.

- Papa, Tata Mione ! appela un petit garçonnet, en courant vers eux.

Ronald Weasley-Potter était bel et bien le fils de sa Maman. Il ressemblait énormément à Ginny, mais il avait les yeux de Harry.

- Tata Mione, tu peux réparer mes lunettes s'il te plaît ? Je les ai encore cassées, dit le petit garçon.

D'un mouvement de baguette, les lunettes du petit Ron étaient comme neuves.

- Il a prit la relève ! Plaisanta Hermione

- C'est mon fils … dit Harry en riant.

- Il faut qu'on rentre à la maison. Mamie et Papy sont tombés. Et puis il y a un homme… dit Ron.

Harry et Hermione attrapèrent leurs baguettes, et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Ils virent Mr et Mme Weasley se relever doucement, et un homme assez grand se tenir devant eux.

- Ne bougez pas, dirent Harry et Hermione, leurs baguettes pointées sur le dos de l'homme en question.

- Non ! Baissez vos baguettes. Il n'y a pas de danger, dirent Mr et Mme Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Demanda Hermione.

- On était seulement sous le choc …

- Pourquoi ? Qui est cet homme ? Demanda Harry.

- Regarde par toi-même, répondirent-ils.

L'homme se retourna.

- RON ? Harry était bouche bée.

Hermione semblait sur le point de défaillir, et Harry mis son bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir.

- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir. Je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes. Je vais m'en aller, dit Ron.

- Quoi ? Demanda Molly.

- Tu n'as pas vu ta famille et tes amis depuis cinq ans, et tu veux partir ? On pensait que tu étais mort ! Dit Arthur.

- Ma famille, mes amis ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas de nous ? Demanda Harry.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, répondit Ron.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20 - Une info interessante

- Papa, c'est qui ?

- C'est ton oncle Ron. C'est pour lui qu'on t'a appelé comme ça, dit Harry.

Le petit Ron se rua sur son oncle et le prit dans ses bras. Ron répondit maladroitement à son étreinte.

Harry demanda à son fils de sortir jouer avec sa cousine.

- Si tu ne te souviens pas de nous, comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? Demanda Molly.

- Quelqu'un m'a dit de venir ici. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines. Il m'a dit qu'il était allé à l'école avec moi. Je crois que c'était un irlandais.

- Seamus ?

- Oui, c'était son nom.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

- Pourquoi t'a-t-il envoyé ici ? Demanda Harry.

- Il a dit que vous pourriez m'aider à me souvenir. Me dire qui je suis. Je me souviens de ces cinq dernières années, mais rien avant ça. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri là où j'étais. Ma vie est un immense trou noir. Il a dit que j'étais un sorcier, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, et nous sommes tes parents, répondirent Molly et Arthur.

- Harry, c'est ton meilleur ami. Et Hermione …

- … est aussi ta meilleure amie, répondit Hermione précipitamment, leur coupant la parole.

- Tu as aussi quatre frères : Bill, Percy, Fred et Georges, continua Mr Weasley.

- Ta sœur Ginny, la Maman du petit Ron, nous a quittés. Ainsi que ton frère Charlie, dit Mme Weasley tristement.

- Comment ?

- Ginny est tombée très malade. Et ton frère est mort pendant la guerre.

- Quelle guerre ?

- Celle-là même où Harry et moi t'avons vu mourir, dit Hermione la voix tremblante. Comment se peut-il que tu sois là devant nous ? Voldemort t'a lancé le sort impardonnable de mort. Harry et moi on a essayé de l'en empêcher, mais il t'a touché, et tu as disparu … on t'a cru mort … raconta Hermione les yeux plein de larmes.

- S'il vous plaît, ne pleurez pas, lui dit Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle voulu le repousser. Au lieu de ça, elle lui rendit son étreinte.

- OK, plus de pleurs, dit-elle en riant nerveusement.

- Hermione, est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ? Demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en le suivant à côté.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Non … je ne peux pas croire qu'il était vivant pendant tout ce temps … Comment est-ce possible ?

- J'étais justement en train d'y penser. Tu te souviens, Dumbledore nous a expliqué que c'est l'amour de ma mère qui m'a sauvé la vie quand Voldemort a essayé de me tuer ?

- Oui …

- Peut-être qu'on a fait la même chose pour Ron …

- Ca pourrait tout expliquer, en effet.

- Le Trio d'Or, de nouveau réuni, dit Harry en souriant.

- Il ne se souvient pas de nous, Harry.

- Il se souviendra très vite. On va l'aider à se souvenir de tout, à commencer par la magie. Après tu pourras lui dire tout le reste …

- Oh, oui, bien sûr, je vais tout lui cacher pendant Merlin sait combien de temps et après je lui dirais tout … « Eh, Ron, tu te souviens il y a cinq, la nuit qui a précédé le jour de ta prétendue mort ? Cette nuit-là, tu m'as dit que dès que la guerre serait terminée, tu m'épouserais. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé après cette déclaration ? Eh bien, laisse-moi te raconter. Au lieu de retourner dormir avec les autres, nous nous sommes isolés à l'arrière de la grotte. Avant qu'on ai le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, nos hormones d'adolescents de 17 ans avaient pris le dessus et nos vêtements volaient. A ce moment-là, j'ai tout de même paniqué et on a tout arrêté. Et puis tu m'as dit « Pourquoi attendre la fin de la guerre ? Marions-nous tout de suite ». Tu m'as dit qu'on pourrait le dire aux autres plus tard. « On le dira seulement à Harry demain matin. Et on rendra les choses officielles plus tard. Tout ce qui compte, c'est se qu'on se dit maintenant ». Je t'ai dit oui, et pour nous, dès lors nous étions mariés. Et puisque nous étions mariés et que nos fringues avaient déjà volées, on avait aucune raison de regretter se qui pouvait se passer. Donc, après ma première et unique nuit avec toi, neuf mois plus tard, après ta mort, j'ai donné naissance à ta fille Mia » … Tu crois que c'est comme ça que je devrais lui dire Harry ?


	22. Chapter 22

_**Je prends le temps cette fois-ci de vous faire un petit coucou !  
Marie Ouin Ouin, je suis ravie de te revoir et j'espère surtout que tes exams se passent et se passeront bien ;)**_

_**  
Rien a ajouter, ce chapitre ne nous apprend rien de neuf mais fait avancer l'histoire ... Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 21 - Incertitudes

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire …

- Il est hors de question de cacher Mia dans cette maison jusqu'à ce que Ron se souvienne de tout, et il est hors de question que je mente à ma fille si elle me pose des questions sur lui.

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer cette idée, mais c'est peut-être la seule solution pour éviter les problèmes …

- Quelle est l'idée ?

- Emmène-la quelques jours chez Neville et Luna.

- Harry, tu sais que je n'ai jamais été séparée d'elle plus de huit heures d'affilée depuis 4 ans et 3 mois qu'elle est venue au monde. C'est mon bébé.

- Tu sais quand j'ai deviné que tu serais une bonne mère ? Dès notre 1° année à Poudlard. Tu es toujours en train de t'occuper des autres, et de les protéger …

Hermione eut un léger sourire.

- Neville et Luna prendront bien soin d'elle. J'emmènerai mon fils aussi, comme ça elle ne se sentira pas seule, elle sera avec sa famille.

- D'accord. Je vais préparer quelques affaires pour Mia et Ron. Toi, tu appelles Neville.

- Parfait.

_**Une heure plus tard**_

- Tu seras sage, pour faire plaisir à Maman, d'accord ? Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser chez Neville et Luna, et puis ton cousin sera là lui aussi.

- Tu vas me manquer, Maman.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, mon bébé. Mais je viendrai te parler très souvent, et avant même de t'en rendre compte tu seras de retour, dit Hermione à sa fille en l'embrassant et la prenant dans ses bras.

- Au revoir, Maman.

- Au revoir, Mia. Je t'aime, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un signe d'au revoir.

Hermione se retourna et se dirigeait vers le Terrier quand elle heurta Ron.

- Non mais vraiment Ron, regarde un peu où tu marches ! Lui dit-elle, oubliant un instant qu'elle n'avait pas devant elle le Ron qu'elle connaissait.

- Désolé, s'excusa Ron.

- Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi, je suis désolée. C'est juste que cette journée est vraiment démente.

- J'imagine, oui. Qui était cette petite fille ?

- C'était Mia. C'est no… C'est ma fille. Dit Hermione nerveusement.

- Elle est très mignonne. Elle te ressemble, sauf pour …

- Sauf pour la couleur de ses cheveux, dit Hermione en finissant sa phrase à sa place.

- Elle l'a hérité de son père ?

- Oui, dit-elle maladroitement.

- Ron, Hermione ! Les appela Harry.

- Merci Merlin, murmura Hermione.

- Venez à l'intérieur.

- Allons-y, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Quand ils furent rentrés, Madame Weasley tendit à Ron son ancienne baguette.

- Est-ce que c'est la mienne ?

- En effet, répondit-elle.

- On va t'aider à réapprendre à faire de la magie, dit Harry.

- Vous êtes sûrs que vous allez y arriver ?

- Hermione est la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Si elle nous aide, je te garantis que tu vas te souvenir.

- Donc, l'un de mes meilleurs amis est un génie. Et toi Harry ?

- Lui, c'est le héros ! Répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Arrête avec ces idioties de héros … C'étaient plutôt Ron et toi les héros. Vous m'avez suivi partout. Vous avez toujours été à mes côtés ; et rien ne vous y obligeait.

- Tous les trois, on était comme une famille. En aucune façon Ron ou moi n'aurions pu te laisser seul.

- On devait être vraiment très proches, tous les trois, dit Ron.

- Vous étiez sans arrêt ensemble, dit Madame Weasley. Harry et Hermione faisaient presque partie de la famille. Les années passant, je suis fière de dire que tous les deux en ont officiellement et littéralement fait partie …

Hermione lui lança un regard qui semblait dire « ne dites plus un mot » …

- Harry a épousé ma sœur, je comprends donc qu'il fasse officiellement partie de la famille… Mais Hermione, quel est notre lien de parenté ? Demanda Ron .

- Oh, je viens de me souvenir ! Mia a oublié sa couverture mauve. Je vais transplaner chez Neville et Luna pour la lui apporter, dit Hermione en quittant la pièce précipitamment.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda Ron. J'essaye juste de tout comprendre …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mais pour l'instant, on va juste s'intéresser à la magie. Je pense que quand ça ce sera revenu, tout le reste sera plus facile à comprendre, dit Harry.

- D'accord. Apprends-moi à faire de la magie, alors …


	23. Chapter 23

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

Et merci pour vos reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir ;)

_**Pour votre information, il ne me reste plus désormais que le dernier chapitre à traduire ... j'avoue que j'ai du mal à m'y mettre, je n'ai pas envie de finir !!  
Je pense que je repartirai vite à la recherche d'une nouvelle fic ...  
En attendant, occupons-nous de celle-ci ... bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 22 - Quelques souvenirs

- Alors, comment se passe la leçon ? Demanda Hermione en passant la porte.

- Et bien, on avait commencé, mais finalement j'ai préféré t'attendre avant de continuer. Tu es un meilleur prof que je ne le suis, dit Harry.

- Tu es flemmard, surtout ! Dit Hermione en riant. A Poudlard vous faisiez la même chose : je faisais tout le boulot pour vous …

- C'était notre école ? Demanda Ron.

- En effet, dit Hermione en souriant. Mais on doit t'apprendre la magie alors pour l'instant, ton école, c'est ici.

- Alors apprenez-moi, professeur ! Dit Ron en souriant.

- J'en ai bien l'intention, répondit-elle.

_**20 minutes plus tard …**_

- Non. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Tu vas finir par crever un œil à quelqu'un, dit Hermione en prenant sa baguette à Ron.

- C'est _Wingardium Levi-o-sa_, et pas _Levio-saaaa_, dit Ron simplement.

Harry fut prit de fou rire, et il regarda Hermione qui était en train de sourire.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais toi et Hermione avez eu exactement la même conversation lors de notre 1° année à Poudlard, si ce n'est que cette fois c'est toi qui a prononcé ces paroles, dit Harry.

Ron regarda Hermione, qui acquiesça.

- Je vais réessayer ce sort.

- Dis-le exactement comme tu l'as dit à l'instant, ce sera parfait, l'encouragea Hermione.

L'essai suivant fut le bon : Ron réussit a exécuter le sort. Harry et Hermione l'applaudirent.

Le trio continua la rééducation de Ron pendant encore de longues heures. Il faisait de nets progrès : la magie commençait à lui revenir naturellement.

- Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Tu as l'air un peu fatigué Ron, dit Hermione.

- Je le suis, admit-il. Et si vous me parliez un peu de Poudlard ?

- Par où on commence ? Dit Harry en riant.

- Peut-être par le début … répondit Hermione. Le Poudlard Express.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ron.

Harry lui expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le train.

- Mais il y a plus important que le train lui-même, c'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le train, dit Hermione. Toi et Harry êtes devenus amis à bord du Poudlard Express.

- Et nous deux ? Demanda Ron.

- Eh bien, on s'est rencontré pour la première fois dans le train. J'ai pensé que tu étais un peu idiot et toi tu m'as trouvé ennuyeuse ! Dit Hermione en riant.

- Je vois, c'était pas vraiment l'amitié au premier regard ! Plaisanta Ron.

- Pas immédiatement, non ! Mais très vite, on est devenus inséparables tous les trois.

- A quoi ressemble cette école ?

- Les élèves sont repartis dans 4 maisons différentes, dit Harry.

- Et tous les trois on était dans la même, je suppose ?

- Exactement, dit Harry.

- On était à Gryffondor. Et il y avait aussi les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles et les Serpentards, dit Hermione.

Ron grimaça en entendant le nom des Serpentards.

Harry et Hermione firent un sourire entendu.

- On ne s'entendait pas très bien avec les Serpentards, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ron.

- Avec Draco Malfoy en particulier, dit Harry.

Ron ferma les yeux un instant, et se concentra.

- C'était un petit snobinard, aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs ?

- Oui ! répondirent Harry et Hermione tout excités.

- Et il nous cherchait des noises sans arrêt ?

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- C'est quoi une _Sang de bourbe_ ? Demanda Ron.

- Pourquoi, est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, et ça concerne des limaces …

- C'était pendant notre 2° année, dit Hermione en souriant.

- _Sang de bourbe _est une insulte pour les sorciers d'origine moldue, expliqua Harry.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy aurait dit ça à Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

- Je viens d'une famille de moldus. Je suis la première sorcière, dit Hermione.

- Elle est née de parents moldus, comme l'était ma mère, expliqua Harry.

- Et ton père ?

- Il venait d'une famille de sorciers. Certains diraient que c'était un Sang Pur.

- Je crois que je comprends … C'est vraiment stupide que certains se croient supérieurs à d'autres simplement à cause de la famille d'où ils viennent. Si je comprends bien, je suis un soi-disant Sang Pur, et ton père Harry en était un aussi. Mais regardez Hermione : elle est bien meilleure sorcière que nous, et pourtant elle vient d'une famille de moldus …

Hermione se mit à sourire.

- Et si on continuait ça demain les garçons ? Dit Hermione en bâillant. On devrait tous aller dormir.

- Avant que tu ailles te coucher, j'aimerai te parler Hermione, dit Madame Weasley.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Madame Weasley la prit par le bras et la mena à la cuisine.

- J'aimerais savoir … J'espère que tu n'as pas accepté la proposition de mariage de Daniel ?

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Vous me disiez pourtant que Daniel serait très bien pour moi, vous vous souvenez ?

- Je pensais que mon fils était mort, et je ne voulais pas que tu restes seule. Mais Ron n'est pas mort, et vous pourriez être ensemble tous les deux … Qu'as-tu dit à Daniel ?

- Malgré vos incitations à accepter, j'ai refusé.

Molly prit Hermione dans ses bras.

- Tu dois dire toute la vérité à Ron maintenant.

- Non, répondit Hermione.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il ne se souvient pas encore de nous.

- Il commence à avoir quelques souvenirs …

- Et c'est merveilleux. Mais il doit se souvenir de lui et moi par lui-même. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé à quoi que ce soit envers moi.

- Et que se passera-t-il s'il ne se souvient pas ?

- On doit lui donner encore du temps, mais s'il ne se souvient pas, je lui parlerait de Mia, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Pourras-tu lui pardonner de ne pas se souvenir de se que vous avez partagé ?

- Je pense que oui, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir, dit-elle simplement.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 23 - Réunions et achèvements

_**5 jours plus tard **_

Hermione était assise sous son arbre préféré.

Bill, Percy, Fred et Georges étaient tous au Terrier. Ils étaient venus dès qu'ils avaient su que leur plus jeune frère était toujours en vie.

Harry était au travail, et Hermione avait prit une journée.

Ron était à l'intérieur avec sa famille, et il se souvenait d'eux. Aujourd'hui, il se souvenait vraiment d'eux.

Hermione se souvenait exactement comment ça s'était passé. Les 4 frères de Ron sont entrés et se sont rués autour de lui. Madame Weasley s'était mise à pleurer en voyant tous ses fils réunis. Ron s'était retourné pour regarder ses parents, puis s'était de nouveau retourné vers ses frères. Son visage s'est transformé tout d'un coup : il paraissait plus détendu. Et un énorme sourire est venu se figer sur son visage.

- Salut Maman, avait-il dit en se dirigeant vers elle et la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis revenu, avait-il murmuré.

C'est alors qu'Hermione avait préféré s'éclipser, pour ne pas s'imposer. Elle se demandait de quoi il se souvenait exactement. Se souvenait-il d'elle et de Harry ?

Ces derniers jours, Ron avait retrouvé une grande partie de ses dons de magie. Et puis ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés tous les trois. Il ne se souvenait pas encore d'eux, mais on avait l'impression de retrouver le Trio d'Or à nouveau. Elle espérait qu'il se souvienne. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ?

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage.

Hermione venait juste de rendre visite à Mia, et elle avait découvert quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Mia lui avait dit qu'elle savait que son Papa était vivant, et elle avait demandé à Hermione pourquoi il n'était pas encore venu la voir.

Hermione était sous le choc.

- Qui t'a dit que Papa était revenu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ron, dit-elle ne désignant son cousin.

- Est-ce que tu es malade, Tante Mione ? Demanda-t-il

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, dit-elle en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Je veux voir Papa, dit Mia.

- Tu vas le voir, dit Hermione en essayant de paraître détendue. Bientôt.

- C'est promis, Maman ?

- C'est promis, mon bébé.

Les pensées d'Hermione furent interrompues quand elle entendit quelqu'un venir vers elle. Elle essuya ses larmes furtivement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ici, toute seule ? Demanda Ron en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, vous étiez en famille, répondit-elle.

- Maman a dit que tu faisais officiellement partie de la famille, tu as donc ta place parmi nous. Et puisqu'on en parle, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer notre lien de parenté ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione pour éluder la question.

- Oh ça, Maman m'a dit de l'emmener ici et de le regarder avec toi. Elle dit que ça pourrait m'aider à me souvenir.

- Bien, ouvrons-le alors, dit Hermione qui essayait de paraître enjouée.

Ron ouvrit l'album photos. Sur la première, on pouvait voir Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- C'était à Poudlard ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, elle a été prise dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, lui dit-elle.

Ils passèrent en revue plusieurs photos avant d'en arriver à celles de Mia.

- Elle est vraiment très jolie, dit Ron. Elle doit être aussi intelligente que toi.

- Elle est intelligente, admit Hermione.

La photo suivante représentait Ron et Mia.

- Ils se ressemblent. Il n'y a pas de doute, ça vient des cheveux …

- Oui, répondit Hermione nerveusement.

- Ils sont de la même couleur que les miens, dit-il.

- C'est vrai, répondit Hermione rapidement.

Ron resta silencieux un instant, avant de poser une question.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Quatre ans.

- Et combien de mois ?

- Trois, répondit Hermione dans un murmure.

- Donc tu es tombée enceinte il y a cinq ans … Tu avais 17 ans, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai, et j'en avais 18 quand elle est née.

- Il y a cinq ans … C'est exactement à ce moment là que vous pensiez tous que j'étais mort, non ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- On était en pleine guerre. Tu as dit qu'à ce moment-là, on était tout le temps ensemble, toi, moi et Harry.

- Oui… répondit Hermione en respirant profondément.

Le visage de Ron se transforma.

- Est-ce que c'est ma fille ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Hermione était incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle tourna simplement une page de l'album et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête de regarder : puis elle se leva, se dirigea vers le Terrier et laissa Ron regarder l'acte de naissance de Mia.

Nom de l'enfant : Mia Granger-Weasley

Mère : Hermione Jane Granger

Père : Ronald Bilius Weasley

Hermione se passait de l'eau sur le visage quand Ron arriva. Harry se tenait juste derrière lui.

- Tu as dit que nous étions les meilleurs amis, dit Ron à Hermione.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle en essayant de reprendre une contenance.

- Alors je suppose qu'on était amis et qu'on en profitait pour passer un peu de bon temps, c'est ça ? Ron était furieux.

Hermione le gifla.

Ron était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Hermione le coupa.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne rien ajouter, ou je te jure que je t'empêcherais moi-même d'ajouter quoique ce soit ! Dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Ron en fit autant.

- Ron, ne sois pas stupide et range ta baguette, lui dit Harry.

- Elle était sur le point de m'envoyer un sort !

- Je ne t'aurais pas blesser, crétin. Je voulais juste te faire taire, dit Hermione furieuse en quittant la pièce.

- Avant toute chose, un petit conseil : n'essaye plus jamais d'utiliser la magie contre Hermione. Sur ce point, elle te battra à plate couture à tous les coups, lui dit Harry. Maintenant, tu viens avec moi et tu m'expliques ce que c'est que ce bordel, ajouta-t-il en l'emmenant dans la pièce à côté.

- Mia est ma fille et Hermione ne voulait même pas me le dire.

- Tu es revenu depuis moins d'une semaine. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'elle fasse ? Pendant cinq ans elle a cru que tu étais mort, et puis tout d'un coup tu ne l'es plus. Elle ne savait pas comment te le dire, et elle essayait de protéger Mia.

- La protéger de quoi ? De moi ?

- Hermione voulait attendre un peu parce qu'elle espérait que tu retrouves la mémoire. Dans ce cas, ça aurait été plus facile de te dire la vérité sur Mia.

- Il faut que tu m'aides. Hermione me déteste maintenant …

- Oh ça, c'est rien. Vous avez toujours passé votre temps à vous disputer !

J'avais l'impression depuis quelques jours qu'elle et moi n'étions pas seulement amis. A vrai dire, j'espérais que nous ne soyons pas seulement amis … Il y a encore beaucoup de blancs à combler. J'ai besoin de toi, Harry. S'il te plait …

Ron le suppliait presque …


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 24 - Souviens-toi

- Ron, dit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Oui ?

- Comment t'es-tu souvenu de ta famille ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souvenais de rien, et puis d'un seul coup, tout est revenu. J'ai regardé mes parents, et puis à nouveau mes frères. Ca m'a fait comme un déclic. Je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose que quelqu'un a dit, tout ce que je sais c'est que tout est revenu.

- Bon, et si j'essayais de te citer quelques mots ou quelques noms ? Ca pourrait peut-être t'aider à te souvenir ?

- Ca vaut la peine d'essayer. Ca peut peut-être marcher si je me concentre …

- Poudlard.

- Non.

- Cormac McLaggen.

- Rien de spécial, si ce n'est que je sais que je n'aime pas ce type.

- C'est déjà bon signe. Concentre-toi bien.

Harry continua de citer des mots et des noms à Ron pendant un temps infini, mais il ne semblait pas se souvenir de grand-chose de plus.

- Lavande Brown, dit finalement Harry.

Ron ferma les yeux et resta silencieux pendant une minute.

- La plus grosse erreur que j'ai faite à Poudlard, finit-il par dire dans une grimace.

- Viktor Krum.

- Je ne peux pas le supporter.

- Est-ce que je suis en train de parler à mon ami ou à celui qui ne se souvient pas de moi ni d'Hermione ?

- Le premier, dit Ron en riant. Mais la dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est l'enterrement de Dumbledore ... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien après ça ?

- Peut-être que tu devrais en parler avec Hermione. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses entre vous cet été là. Elle est probablement la seule personne qui puisse t'aider à te souvenir du reste.

- Je devrais aller lui parler, hein ?

- Ouais ! Mais méfie-toi, elle est toujours en colère après toi.

- Ca c'est pas nouveau … Je me souviens au moins de ça ! Dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Hermione était assise sur le canapé, en chien de fusil.

- Hermione ?

- Je me fiche que tu ne te souvienne pas de moi, mais ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. C'est compris ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé … répondit-il.

- Mia rentre demain. Elle est déjà au courant de ce qui se passe. Ton neveu lui a dit que tu étais là. Elle sait qui tu es, elle a vu des photos de toi … Je sais que tu ne la connais pas, mais cette enfant t'aime. Elle a grandi en entendant toutes sortes d'histoires à propos de toi, et elle pose sans arrêt des questions sur toi. Sois naturel avec elle, et surtout ne la blesse pas, parce que si c'est le cas, je te le ferai regretter … C'est ta fille, d'accord. C'est notre fille, dit Hermione calmement.

- Je sais … Mione, je suis vraiment désolé de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'était vraiment idiot.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelée Mione ?

- Je t'appelle toujours Mione.

- Tu ne le sais pas, tu ne te souviens pas de moi.

- Bien sûr que je me souviens, seulement je ne me souviens pas de tout …

- Ne me mens pas. C'est Harry qui te l'a dit, c'est ça ?

- Qui m'a dit quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Ron.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Ecoute, tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé …

- Bien sûr que si, nous avons un enfant, dit-il en lui coupant la parole.

- Tu as raison. Tu as des obligations … envers ta fille. Mais rien de plus. Tu n'as pas d'obligations envers moi.

- Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses ?

- Pourquoi tu n'en viens pas au vif du sujet ? Harry t'a dit que nous étions mariés le temps d'une journée, et c'est pour ça que tu fais semblant de te souvenir.

Ron resta sans voix.

- Harry ! Appela Hermione. Viens voir, s'il te plait.

Harry entra dans la pièce, un peu nerveux.

- Oui ?

- Tu lui as dit que nous étions mariés n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle furieuse.

- Non.

- Un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, il ne se souvenait même pas de moi ou de toi. Et maintenant il m'appelle Mione et il me dit qu'il se souvient.

- Il t'appelle Mione et il te dit qu'il se souvient parce que c'est le cas, en tout cas jusqu'à l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Je ne lui ai rien dit. J'ai pensé que c'était plutôt à toi de le faire, dit Harry.

- Oh … Hermione était incapable de dire autre chose.

- Je vais vous laisser maintenant, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire …

Hermione et Ron restèrent silencieux pendant au moins 5 minutes.

- On était mariés ? Demanda Ron, brisant finalement ce silence.

- C'est une longue histoire, dit Hermione dans un murmure.

- Est-ce que tu vas encore me rentrer dedans, la prochaine fois que je t'appellerai Mione ? Demanda Ron gentiment.

Hermione lui répondit simplement « non » d'un signe de tête, en souriant.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens vraiment ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Mais de tout ? …

- Tu veux dire, de toi et moi ?

- Oui.

- Je ne me souviens que jusqu'à l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Je voulais être avec toi à ce moment-là Mione, et d'après ce que je viens d'entendre, c'est-ce qui s'est passé, et nous avons eu une fille. Je veux me souvenir.

Hermione se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-elle. Tu m'as tellement manqué …

Il la serra dans ses bras à son tour.

- Je suis revenu. Je suis là maintenant, et je ne vais nulle part ailleurs.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**De retour avec un nouveau chapitre, pas de grandes révélations mais l'histoire progresse...**_

_**Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont en pleine révisions (courage, Marie Ouin Ouin ;), alors je vous souhaite simplement une grosse M... comme on dit dans ces cas-là !...**_

_**Lâchez vos bouquins et fiches de révisions 2 minutes, voici la suite !**_

Chapitre 25 - Un invité inattendu

- Alors, tu vas m'aider à me souvenir ?

- Je vais essayer. Allons marcher.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, maintenant. Pourquoi, tu as peur du noir ? Dit-elle en se moquant de lui.

- Non.

- Bien, alors allons-y, dit-elle en passant la porte.

Après 15 minutes de marche, Hermione s'arrêta à un endroit tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

- Est-ce que tu es fatiguée ? Lui demanda Ron.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ici ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ?

- Quelques chose de particulier s'est passé ici ?

- Peut-être, répondit-elle innocemment.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui … dit Ron en riant. Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si je ne me souviens pas ? Dit-il plus sérieusement.

- Alors, tu ne te souviens pas, répondit-elle tristement.

- Si je ne peux pas me souvenir, est-ce que tu me raconteras ?

- Oui, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Ron se concentra du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il essaya de se souvenir de quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

- Rien, dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Hermione.

- Hermione ! Appela Madame Weasley.

- Je suis là, répondit-elle.

- Oh Ron, je ne savais pas que tu étais là aussi, dit Molly maladroitement. Hermione chérie, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

- Qui ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Daniel, dit Madame Wesley nerveusement.

- Qui est Daniel ? Demanda Ron.

- Un ami, dit Hermione rapidement. Un ami.

- Ne le fais pas attendre. Va voir ce qu'il veut, qu'il puisse continuer son propre chemin, lui dit Madame Weasley, un peu anxieuse. Je vais attendre ici avec Ron jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.

- D'accord, dit Hermione en partant.

Elle entra au Terrier et trouva Daniel assis à la table de la cuisine.

- Salut, Daniel.

- C'est bon de te voir, Hermione.

- Je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je sais que tu as refusé ma proposition, mais j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses encore.

A ce moment précis, Ron entra dans la cuisine mais ni Hermione ni Daniel ne le remarquèrent. Il ne pouvait pas attendre avec sa mère, il voulait voir cet homme.

- Accepte ma proposition. Epouse-moi.

- Daniel, rentre chez toi, s'il te plait.

- Oui ou non ?

- Ce sera la même réponse, Daniel. Non.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne t'aime pas comme tu voudrais que je t'aime. Et je ne t'ai jamais aimé de cette manière. Je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à tout gâcher pour un type qui ne s'est même pas battu pour rester en vie pour toi ? Un type qui t'a laissée seule pour élever votre fille alors que tu n'avais que 18 ans ? Un type qui n'était pas à tes côtés quand tout le monde essayait de t'aider à remonter la pente, alors que tout venait de s'effondrer pour toi ?

- Va t'en, lui dit-elle, agressive.

- Mais …

- Maintenant ! Cria-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

- Très bien.

- Et ne reviens plus jamais ! Dit-elle alors que Daniel passait la porte.

Hermione lui jeta une assiette au travers de la pièce.

Elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué la présence de Ron.

Celui-ci était resté dans un coin, et il se sentait plus coupable qu'il ne s'était jamais senti de toute sa vie.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 26 - Raconte-moi

- Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Harry en se précipitant dans la cuisine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit-elle.

Harry remarqua la présence de Ron dans un coin, mais celui-ci lui indiqua de ne rien dire.

- Viens t'asseoir une minute, lui dit Harry en l'emmenant dans le salon.

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Les enfants reviennent demain, dit Harry.

- Ils me manquent. Je ne peux plus attendre de revoir mon bébé …

- Ca vous ennuie si je me joins à vous ? Demanda Ron en s'essayant sur le sofa.

- Pas du tout, répondit Hermione.

- Bon, je vais aller dormir. Mais accorde-moi une faveur, et raconte-lui tout ce soir. J'en ai marre de devoir vous laisser seuls dans un silence plus que pesant … dit Harry en riant gentiment.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Harry, répondirent-ils.

- Comment est-ce qu'on a fini ensemble ? Demanda Ron brutalement.

- C'est un peu étrange … Par où est-ce que je dois commencer ?

- La première fois qu'on s'est vus après l'enterrement.

- C'était la veille du mariage de Bill. Je suis arrivée tôt dans la matinée. Tu dormais encore, en fait … Ta mère m'a demandé d'aller te réveiller. Je t'ai hurlé dessus pendant 5 bonnes minutes, mais il n'y avait rien à faire ! Je commençais à être un peu énervée, alors je t'ai jeté un seau d'eau froide au visage … Tu t'es réveillé, mais tu as refusé de me parler pour le restant de la matinée, raconta Hermione en riant.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, tu semblais m'avoir pardonnée puisque nous sommes partis chercher Harry et tu me parlais à nouveau. Je nous ai fait transplané là-bas … est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir tout ça ?

- Oui, vraiment.

Hermione continua donc son récit, jusqu'au soir du mariage de Bill et Fleur.

- Harry et Ginny nous ont poussé l'un vers l'autre toute la soirée, et nous avons finalement dansé ensemble mais sans prononcer un mot de toute la chanson. Et puis on est sortis dehors, je t'ai laissé une chance de parler … Tu est resté silencieux, alors je suis partie en te laissant seul. Je suis retournée à l'intérieur et Harry a essayé de me remonter le moral. Ca n'a pas vraiment marché, j'ai décidé d'aller faire une balade. Après quelques minutes, je me suis assise pour réfléchir. Et puis tu es arrivé.

- Est-ce que j'ai fait les choses comme il fallait, cette fois ? Demanda Ron avec une grimace.

- C'était parfait. Tu as été très tendre, et pendant quelques minutes tout était absolument parfait. J'avais tout ce que je désirais.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Toi, moi, Ginny, Harry et ta mère nous sommes précipités à l'hôpital. Mes parents venaient d'y être admis, dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Ils sont morts cette nuit-là.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

- J'ai changé après ça. Toi et Harry vous disiez même que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas parfois. Je voulais me venger, je voulais qu'on gagne cette guerre. Je voulais que la douleur s'efface. Je vous ai même un peu repoussés tous les deux. Mais je t'aimais toujours. Je pense que j'avais seulement besoin d'être sûre que tout le monde s'en sortirait, que vous seriez toujours là le lendemain.

- Tu prenais soin de nous, comme d'habitude …

Hermione lui sourit.

- Je me réveillais toutes les nuits en pleurant, mais j'arrivais bien souvent à m'en cacher. Je voyais mes parents à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux. Une nuit tu m'as entendue, et j'ai fini par te parler … C'est comme si tu m'avais sauvé la vie cette nuit-là. Les choses se sont arrangées, et toi et moi on a finalement eu l'occasion devenir « toi et moi ». On était heureux, même au milieu de cette guerre …

- La guerre entre toi et moi ou contre les méchants ? Demanda Ron en plaisantant.

Hermione se contenta de lui frapper le bras.

- La nuit avant la bataille finale, Charlie est mort. Tué par un Mangemort. Harry et moi on t'a dit de rentrer chez toi avec ta famille. Tu es finalement parti avec eux, mais on savait que tu allais revenir … Avant de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes, toi et moi on s'était promis de sauver Harry si le choix devait se présenter entre lui et l'un de nous. On savait qu'il devait survivre pour le vaincre … Et après notre départ, j'ai demandé à Harry de me promettre de te sauver toi s'il devait choisir entre nous deux. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire cette promesse, puisqu'il t'avait déjà promis à toi de me sauver si ça devait de présenter …

- Je suis revenu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et j'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais pour te faire rentrer chez toi. Je t'ai même dit que je ne voulais pas de toi ici ; mais tu es resté.

- Laisse-moi deviner, on ne s'est plus adressé la parole jusqu'au lendemain matin ?

- Du moins pendant une partie de la nuit. Tu es venu me voir quand tout le monde était endormi. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je ne voulais pas de toi avec nous. Je t'ai dit que tu devrais être à porter le deuil avec ta famille, mais tu ne m'as pas crue, même si je le pensais sincèrement. Et j'ai fini par te dire que je m'inquiétais pour toi à cause de ce que tu avais fait promettre à Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je m'inquiétais autant de ce qui pouvait t'arriver, d'un air innocent … Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Ce n'était pas une surprise, je savais que tu me le ferais avouer la première ! Et puis tu m'as dit que je ne me débarrasserais pas de toi comme ça, et que tu serais là pour te battre à nos côtés quoiqu'il arrive.

Ron sourit.

- Un peu plus tard, tu m'as dit que tu m'épouserais dès que cette guerre serait terminée.

- J'ai finalement eu un élan de courage …

- Il était tard, on était sur le point de retourner se coucher. Quand on est retournés dans la grotte, on est pas allés avec les autres mais on s'est isolés, continua Hermione un peu gênée. Je suppose que tu peux deviner ce qui s'est passé ensuite …

- J'en ai une petite idée, oui … Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment on a finis mariés ?

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

- Avant qu'on ai eu le temps de le réaliser, nos vêtements avaient volés et les hormones ont pris le dessus … Mais j'ai paniqué avant qu'il se passe quoique ce soit. Alors tu m'as dit « Pourquoi attendre le fin de la guerre ? Epouse-moi tout de suite. On pourra le dire aux autres plus tard. On en parlera seulement à Harry demain matin. Et on rendra les choses officielles plus tard. Tout ce qui compte c'est ce qu'on dit maintenant. »

- Wahou, dit Ron.

- Alors je t'ai demandé si tu voudrais aussi m'épouser tout de suite si on avait toujours eu nos vêtements. Tu m'as dit oui, et j'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu le pensais vraiment … Alors j'ai accepté, et pour nous, nous étions mariés. Tu connais la suite. Le lendemain matin on en a parlé à Harry. Lui, Neville, Luna et Hagrid étaient nos témoins, pour prouver que notre mariage était bien réel.

- Alors nous sommes vraiment mariés ?

- On avait des témoins, donc oui. Mais il n'y a aucun papier, alors on est pas mariés si tu ne le veux pas, dit Hermione sincèrement en se levant. Tu n'es pas piégé ou quoique ce soit de ce genre, rassure-toi.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 27 - Des découvertes déroutantes

- Quand as-tu découvert que tu étais enceinte ?

Ils étaient de nouveau assis sur le sofa. Il faisait nuit noire dehors maintenant.

- Trois semaines après ta présumée mort … Je n'allais pas très bien, alors Harry m'a persuadée d'aller à Ste Mangouste. Ils ont fait des tests pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont découvert que j'étais enceinte.

- Est-ce que c'était difficile ? Je veux dire, ces neuf mois … demanda Ron, un peu nerveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'était il y a des années maintenant.

- Dis-moi. Je sens que j'ai besoin de savoir. S'il te plait.

- Après que tu as disparu, toute ta famille est revenue. Je n'oublierai jamais le regard de ta pauvre mère … Ginny s'est évanouie. Et ton père et tes frères se sont mis à pleurer quand Hagrid leur a dit ce qui s'était passé. Harry et moi, on ne pouvait même pas les regarder. On avait pas pu te sauver. C'était notre faute …

- Ce n'était pas votre faute.

- Hagrid nous a hébergé. On est resté avec lui pendant deux semaines et demi, et puis un jour ta mère et Ginny sont venues. Elles nous ont demandé de rentrer avec elles … Harry manquait énormément à Ginny, et Hagrid avait tout raconté à ta famille à propos de nous deux. Ta mère m'a parlé en tête à tête, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'accepterait aucun refus de notre part. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait promis à ma mère de prendre soin de moi, et elle ne voulait pas que je la fasse mentir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir m'appeler réellement sa fille maintenant. Elle a été adorable.

- Alors Harry et toi vous êtes revenus ici ?

- Oui. J'étais malade quand nous sommes arrivés, et c'est quelques jours plus tard que Harry m'a persuadée d'aller à l'hôpital. Lui et Ginny étaient avec moi quand on m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que je voyais ta sœur sourire. Harry avait l'air heureux, mais aussi préoccupé. Moi j'étais sous le choc. Je pense que Harry s'inquiétait beaucoup pour moi

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Harry et Ginny ? Demanda Ron avec un sourire.

- Ils se sont mariés un mois plus tard. Encore un mois de plus, et elle était enceinte de ton neveu …

- Est-ce que lui et Mia sont proches ?

- Ils sont presque inséparables !

- Mione ?

- Oui ?

- J'avais l'intention de te faire croire que je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure Daniel et toi, mais c'est le cas … Que s'est-il passé quand tu étais enceinte ?

- Ca n'a aucune importance. C'était il y a 5 ans, Ron.

- C'est important pour moi, Hermione.

- Ron, ça va simplement réveiller de mauvais souvenirs …

- Laisse-les sortir, alors.

- Tu es toujours aussi têtu. Laisse tomber Ron, dit Hermione qui commençait à s'agiter.

- Non.

- Très bien. Tu veux savoir ce que je ressentais, tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé quand j'étais enceinte ?

- Oui.

- J'étais folle de rage après toi. Tu m'avais mise enceinte à 17 ans, et tu n'étais même plus là pour m'aider. J'ai entendu les pires rumeurs sur nous deux. On m'a traitée de traînée tellement souvent, je ne les comptais même plus … On a même commencé à raconter que je ne savais pas qui était le père de mon bébé. C'était de moi dont ils parlaient ! Etre enceinte à l'école, j'étais affreusement stressée … Harry et ta mère sont tombés malades à la fin de mon 4° mois, on a bien cru qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas pendant un moment. Tu étais parti, mes parents étaient partis, j'étais terrorisée à l'idée de perdre ceux qui me restaient … Ensuite les médecins m'ont dit que j'avais des risques de perdre le bébé. Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai découvert que certaines personnes voulaient me voir renvoyée de Poudlard. Et plus tard ce jour-là …

- Parce qu'il y a encore autre chose ? Demanda Ron, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Hermione acquiesça, en essuyant ses larmes.

- Mione, je suis désolé, lui dit Ron sincèrement. Tu n'as pas à m'en dire plus si tu ne veux pas.

- Mais il y a plus ! Dit-elle en pleurant … Je t'en ai déjà dit tellement, tu devrais connaître le reste …

- Pas si ça doit te faire pleurer.

- Tu n'as jamais supporté de me voir pleurer, dit-elle dans un faible sourire. Mais je veux vraiment que tu connaisses la suite.

- D'accord.

- J'étais scolarisée avec un emploi du temps aménagé. J'avais 4 heures de cours du lundi au vendredi. C'était très inhabituel, mais McGonagall avait donné son accord. Un jour, Crabbe et Goyle sont revenus à Poudlard. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment dès que je les ai vus … Un jour alors que je quittais mon cours, j'ai eu une douleur insoutenable à l'estomac. Je me suis assise dans un coin une minute, en espérant que ça passe. Quand je me suis relevée, Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient devant moi, leurs baguettes pointées sur mon ventre. Tout ce dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est que j'étais à Ste Mangouste. Toute ta famille était là, ainsi que Harry et McGonagall. Elle m'a dit que j'avais tué Crabbe et Goyle, mais que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais, c'est incompréhensible. Je ne peux toujours pas y croire. Encore aujourd'hui j'ignore ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Elle m'a dit de ne pas y penser, et de ne plus en parler. La seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que McGonagall m'a protégée. Je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un d'autre sait ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai jamais subit la moindre conséquence de mes actes.

- Ces types allaient tuer le bébé ; la vie qui était en toi. Tu as simplement protégé Mia. Je ne connais aucune personne saine d'esprit qui te punirait pour ça, lui dit Ron.

- Crabbe et Goyle étaient morts, mais les médecins m'ont dit qu'une partie du sort qu'ils m'avaient jeté avait réussi à m'atteindre. D'après eux, il n'y avait que 10 de chances que Mia survive … Je les ai maudits et je leur ai demandé de me dire quelque chose que je voulais entendre … Ils m'ont ordonné de rester alitée jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse. Ils disaient que c'était la seule chance, et qu'ils ne pouvaient malgré tout rien me promettre … Ta mère, qui allait mieux, leur a demandé de se taire.

Hermione se mit à sourire.

- Elle a dit qu'elle prendrait soin de moi, et que dans 4 mois elle serait grand-mère …

- Je l'imagine tout a fait leur dire un truc de ce genre …

- Mais je savais qu'elle ne disait ça que pour me rassurer. Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, elle m'a installée confortablement, et elle est venue s'asseoir près de moi. Je me souviens encore de ce qu'elle m'a dit : « Tu as l'habitude de prendre soin de tout et de tout le monde, tu es comme ça. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas devoir nous laisser prendre soin de toi, pour que tu puisses ensuite t'occuper de cette petite fille qui vit en toi. Je sais que ces médecins t'ont fait peur en te disant qu'elle ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas. Tu veux la protéger à tout prix, parce que tu l'aimes. La seule chose que tu puisses faire pour elle pour l'instant, c'est de nous laisser nous occuper de toi ». J'étais tellement épuisée ce jour-là, et la seule à qui je pouvais penser c'était Mia … Alors je les ai laissé faire, je les ai laissé s'occuper de moi …

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour le faire moi-même …

Hermione lui adressa un sourire, timide mais sincère.

- Ce n'est rien.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 28 - Souvenirs douloureux

Ron regarda par la fenêtre et prit une profonde inspiration.

- C'est bon d'être de retour, dit-il.

- C'est bon de t'avoir de nouveau parmi nous, lui dit Hermione.

- C'est étrange que Ginny ne soit pas là. Elle me manque.

- Tu lui manquais tellement, si tu savais. Le jour où elle a apprit qu'elle était enceinte, elle a décidé qu'elle lui donnerait ton prénom si c'était un garçon.

Ron sourit.

- Elle était formidable.

- Oui, elle l'était. Elle a toujours réussi un me donner ne serait-ce qu'une lueur d'espoir de sauver Mia. Je me souviens, elle me disait : « C'est la fille des deux personnes les plus bornées que je connaisse. Ton bébé va se battre, elle ne laissera pas tomber avant de t'avoir rencontrée. C'est inscrit dans ses gènes. ». Elle m'a aidée à garder espoir pendant tout ce temps.

- Ma sœur était assez douée pour montrer le bon côté des choses.

- Elle était vraiment géniale. Je regrette que ton neveu n'est pas eu l'occasion de la connaître, dit-elle tristement.

- Il n'en a pas eu l'occasion ?

- Ce merveilleux petit garçon n'a passé qu'une journée auprès de sa maman. Ginny est morte le lendemain de sa naissance, un mois avant la date prévue. Il est né à huit mois de grossesse, un peu moins de deux mois après la naissance de Mia.

- Pauvre enfant, dit Ron tristement.

- Ta sœur est tombée malade 3 jours avant la naissance de Mia. Je me suis promis que dès qu'elle serait là, je prendrai soin de Ginny ;je voulais l'aider à aller mieux. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de le faire …

- Pourquoi ?

- Après l'accouchement, j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. Ce n'était pas normal. Ils m'ont gardé à l'hôpital pendant trois semaines. Je me suis rétablie, mais le jour de mon départ ils m'ont annoncé que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir d'enfant.

- C'est ma faute, dit Ron.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Si je n'avais pas disparu, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Hermione se mit à rire doucement.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Si j'avais été là, Crabbe et Goyle n'auraient jamais eu l'os de te jeter ce sort. Si …

- Ron, arrête. Ce qui est fait est fait. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Ca l'est, mais je ne vais pas discuter avec toi.

- Bonne idée, dit-elle.

- Mione, est-ce que Ginny a souffert ?

- J'aimerais te dire que non, mais je ne t'ai jamais menti et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant … Pendant les trois semaines que j'ai passé à l'hôpital, c'était très dur pour Ginny. Elle souffrait beaucoup. Quand je suis rentrée à la maison avec Mia, la douleur avait presque disparu. J'aidais ta maman à s'occuper d'elle, et les choses semblaient s'arranger. On pensait tous que tout irait bien après ça.

Ron savait ce qui suivait.

- Elle a accouché un mois plus tôt que prévu, mais le bébé allait bien. Après un petit moment, elle a mis tout le monde à la porte de sa chambre excepté moi.

Hermione s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait partir, dit Hermione en pleurant. Elle m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de son fils, et d'aider Harry, tes frères et tes parents à surmonter son départ. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter de dire des choses pareilles, mais elle a insisté jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse la promesse. Mais après l'avoir fait, je lui ai demandé comment moi je ferais sans elle. Elle m'a dit que je trouverai la force, comme je l'avais toujours fait. Elle a dit que je serai bien trop occupée à élever deux enfants pour être triste. Je lui ai dit de ne pas abandonner, et que je l'aiderai à s'en sortir. Elle s'est alors assise, et a prit ma main. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui la rendait malade, mais que ça allait l'emporter, elle en était convaincue. Même moi je n'y pouvais rien. Elle savait que c'était beaucoup me demander, qu'elle mettait beaucoup sur mes épaules, mais elle me faisait confiance pour prendre soin de sa famille. Elle m'a dit que je ne l'avais jamais laissée tomber auparavant. Elle m'a dit aussi que je représentais beaucoup pour elle, mais avant tout elle me considérait comme une sœur de cœur. Et je veillerais désormais sur sa famille. Je me suis allongée près d'elle, et je suis restée un moment. Un peu plus tard, Harry à apporté le bébé auprès de Ginny. Je les ai laissés seuls tous les trois. Elle m'a serrée très fort dans ses bras avant que je ne parte. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais aussi, et que je ne la laisserais pas tomber … Elle est morte le lendemain matin.

La voix d'Hermione était secouée de sanglots.

- Personne n'a jamais rien su de cette conversation.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu surmonter ça. Tu avais déjà traversé tellement d'épreuves toi-même, mais malgré tout tu as pris soin de mon neveu, de Harry et de toute ma famille, sans jamais te plaindre …

- Ta sœur avait raison, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de me plaindre. J'étais trop occupée à prendre soin de deux bébés. Harry a essayé, mais les deux premiers mois il n'était ni prêt ni capable de s'occuper de son fils … J'ai installé le berceau de ton neveu dans ma chambre, à côté de celui de Mia. Je les ai allaité tous les deux, je jouais avec eux, je leur donnais de l'amour, je leur parlais de toi et de Ginny. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à retourner à l'école et laisser tout le monde. Personne ne voulait manger, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, je devais m'assurer que tout irait bien. J'avais quitté l'école depuis plusieurs mois à cause de ma santé, et maintenant je ne pouvais pas y retourner car je devait m'occuper de cette famille. McGonagall a fait des aménagements spécifiques pour moi, et elle venait ici tous les jours pour quelques heures. J'ai terminé ma septième année. Avec un emploi du tout complètement farfelu, mais je l'ai finie … Les choses s'arrangeaient. Il y avait de nouveau un peu de joie dans cette maison. J'ai décroché un travail au Ministère, au Département de l'Enseignement. Harry aussi a décroché un travail au Ministère.

- Je suis heureux que les choses se soient arrangées, mais j'aurais dû être là, et surtout près de toi … dit Ron.

- C'est exactement ce que je ressentais. Tu aurais dû être là, mais tu ne l'étais pas et c'était entièrement ma faute.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Harry était en train de m'aider à combattre mes ennemis, tu étais donc seul, une cible facile … et Voldemort a pu t'avoir.

- Ne t'en prends pas à toi de cette manière. Ecoute, ce n'était pas ta faute. Les choses se sont passées comme je voulais qu'elles se passent. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je voulais que tu sois saine et sauve. J'ai été égoïste quand on y pense : je préférais que ce soit toi sans moi, plutôt que moi sans toi.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Est-ce que Ron était en train de se souvenir ?

Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Qui peut bien venir au beau milieu de la nuit ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il ne fait plus nuit, Mione. Regarde par la fenêtre.

- On est restés debout toute la nuit ?

- Je suppose que oui.

Hermione alla ouvrir la porte. Mia, le petit Ron, Neville et Luna se tenaient sur le palier.

- Bonjour Maman !

- Bonjour mon bébé ! Dit Hermione en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que Papa est là ? Demanda Mia toute excitée.

Hermione prit un profonde inspiration, et acquiesça …


	30. Chapter 30

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Je suis déçue, je n'ai plus de reviewers ... et pourtant j'ai toujours des lecteurs !...**_

_**Eh oui, n'essayez pas de nier, vous êtes soumis à la Trace ;)))))))))))**_

_**... alors bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 29 - Avec Papa, ça fait trois

Harry descendit les escaliers dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il embrassa Mia, puis emmena Neville, Luna et son fils dans la pièce d'à côté.

Ron n'aurait pas pu décrire se qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il vit Mia franchir la porte. Elle était sa fille ; l'enfant qu'il avait eu avec Hermione. Elle était magnifique, elle était parfaite.

Mia prit la main d'Hermione lorsqu'elle vit son Papa pour la première fois.

- Bonjour Princesse, dit Ron.

- Bonjour, répondit Mia timidement.

- Tu crois que je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras ?

Mia acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'avança vers lui.

Ron la porta dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui.

Hermione regardait la scène en souriant.

- Est-ce que tu t'es bien amusée chez Neville et Luna ? Demanda Ron.

Mia acquiesça.

- Ils sont très gentils. Mais Maman m'a beaucoup manquée.

- Ta Maman m'a beaucoup manquée à moi aussi, répondit Ron en regardant Hermione.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pensait que tu étais mort ?

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Ron prit la parole.

- C'est un peu compliqué … Pour t'expliquer simplement, un homme très méchant a essayé de me tuer ; il m'a lancé un sort très puissant, et puis j'ai disparu. C'est pour ça que tout le monde me croyait mort.

- Mais tu ne l'étais pas.

- C'est vrai. Ta Maman et ton Oncle Harry m'ont sauvé, seulement ils ne le savaient pas.

- Et tu étais où alors ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas ici avec nous ?

- J'étais perdu, mais je suis de retour maintenant. Et je me souviens de tout, répondit-il en fixant Hermione. Je ne vais plus nulle part désormais, je ne vous quitte plus toi et ta Maman.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre à tout rompre. C'en était trop pour elle.

- Mia, va chercher ton cousin et allez vous promener avec Papa.

- D'accord, répondit Mia en prenant la main de son Papa pour l'emmener dans la pièce à côté.

Après leur départ, Hermione s'assit dans un coin et laissa couler ses lares. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry vint la rejoindre.

- J'ai assisté à toute la scène, dit-il.

- Tu as tout entendu aussi, alors, répondit Hermione en séchant ses larmes.

- En effet.

- Et alors ?

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'une quelconque gêne entre eux, dit-il en souriant.

- Je sais, et les voir ensemble, c'était simplement… parfait.

- Je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es en train de pleurer.

- Harry, tu l'as entendu. Il a dit qu'il se souvenait de tout, et qu'il ne nous quitterai plus jamais désormais.

- Et ça te rend triste parce que ?…

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il se souvienne vraiment, Harry. Je pense qu'il a dit ça seulement parce qu'il sait que c'est ce que j'ai envie d'entendre. Il pense qu'il me doit bien ça après tout ce qui s'est passé.

- J'ai toujours pensé que Ron était un peu plus borné que toi, mais tu es en train de me prouver le contraire …

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es tellement bornée ? Il est de retour, il se souvient, et il te veut toi. Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué.

- Mais …

- Ne me dis pas qu'il prétend se souvenir. On vient tous les deux de l'entendre dire qu'on l'avait sauvé, il n'aurait pas dit ça s'il ne se souvenait pas de cette nuit-là. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas simplement admettre qu'il veut être avec toi et mia ?

- Parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Il m'a tellement manqué. Tout me manquait, même nos disputes … Je n'ai jamais pu être heureuse avec quelque un d'autre, et aujourd'hui il est de retour.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu as complètement perdu la tête … mais puisque je te connais peut-être mieux que personne je vais essayer de suivre ton raisonnement.

Hermione lui lança une tape sur le bras.

- Ron est en train de te dire exactement ce que tu as toujours voulu entendre, et tu as peur d'y croire. Tu veux le voir de retour, mais tu as peur qu'il n'aie pas vraiment envie d'être avec toi, ça te briserait encore un peu plus le cœur. Tu n'as pas envie qu'il revienne par obligation, mais parce que c'est réellement ce qu'il désire.

Hermione acquiesa.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu es ? Si je ne te considérais pas comme ma propre sœur et ça depuis notre toute première année à Poudlard, je t'aimerais probablement de la manière dont lui t'aime.

- Tu es adorable, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être sceptique. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des choses qui semblent trop belles pour être vraies ; généralement, ce n'est qu'un rêve.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Me revoilà enfin ...**_

_**Merci à mes reviewers qui ne me lâchent pas pour autant ;)**_

_**A vrai dire, j'aurais pu (et dû d'ailleurs) poster une suite depuis queqlues jours.**_

_**Mais voilà, la fin approche à grands pas et j'avoue que c'est avec un pincement au coeur que je publie aujourd'hui l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic.**_

_**Une page se tourne ...**_

_**J'espère retrouver par la suite une autre fic de ce genre à traduire, sinon peut-être me lancerai-je dans l'écriture mais je doute de mes talents !... **_

_**J'aurais pourtant bien une ou deux idées en tête, mais pour les coucher sur le papaier, c'est une autre histoire ...**_

_**Quoiqu'il en soit, occupons nous d'abord de conclure cette histoire-là ... je vous poste cette suite, j'espère que vous plaira !**_

Chapitre 29 – Jusqu'à la fin des temps

Hermione faisait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa fille et de son neveu. Ils s'étaient endormis dans ses bras alors qu'elle venait de leur lire leur histoire préférée.

Harry et Ron entrèrent bruyamment dans la pièce.

Faites un peu moins de bruit, ils se sont endormis.

Désolé, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Harry s'approcha d'eux et pris son fils dans ses bras.

Je vais le coucher, et j'en ferai de même après. Bonne nuit, vous deux.

Bonne nuit, lui répondirent Ron et Hermione.

Ron s'assit près d'Hermione et se mit à observer Mia.

C'est une enfant incroyable, dit-il.

Je sais, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Tu t'en es très bien sorti avec elle, Mione.

Merci, dit-elle. Ron ...

Oui ?

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces annés ?

Pas grand chose à vrai dire. J'ai travaillé dans un restaurant et vécu dans un petit appartement. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de ma vie, je ne savais même pas qui j'étais.

Est-ce que tu t'es fait des amis, ou rencontré quelqu'un ? Hermione avait posé cette question avec une certaine angoisse de la réponse.

Oui, je me suis fait quelques amis. Et j'ai rencontré une fille vraiment sympa, Danielle.

Hermione ne voulait rien entendre à propos de cette Danielle. Pourquoi avait-elle posé une telle question ? Peut-être pour se prouver qu'elle avait raison, et qu'elle n'était pas celle avec qui Ron voulait être.

Mia se mit à bouger dans les bras de sa Maman. Hermione se leva pour aller la coucher, ravie d'avoir une bonne raison de partir.

Je crois qu'il est temps pour elle d'aller dormir.

Maman ? Mia avait à peine ouvert les yeux.

Oui, mon bébé. Je suis là.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je t'emmène au lit, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

Est-ce que tu veux bien me border ? Demanda Mia. Avec Papa ?

Bien sûr, répondit Ron.

Ron suivit Hermione dans la chambre de Mia. Hermione l'installa dans son lit, et la couvrit de sa couverture préférée.

Elle la borda d'un côté, et Ron en fit de même de l'autre.

Bonne nuit, mon bébé, murmura Hermione.

Je t'aime, Maman.

Je t'aime aussi mon coeur.

Mia se mit à sourire.

Papa, tu seras toujours là quand je me réveillerai, hein ?

Oui, je serai là, dit-il.

Parfait ! Je t'aime, Papa.

Je t'aime aussi , Mia. Ron était tout sourire.

Lui et Hermione redescendirent dans la cuisine.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Daniel ? Demanda brusquement Ron.

Il n'y a pas de moi et Daniel.

Il y a eu pourtant, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas vraiment, répondit-elle. Ta mère nous a présenté et on est devenus amis. Tout du moins, il est devenu mon ami. Apparemment, j'était un peu plus que ça pour lui. Un jour, il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Je lui ai répondu que nous étions juste amis. J'ai pensé qu'il laisserait tomber, et que nous pourrions rester simples amis. Mais quelques mois plus tard, il m'a demandée en mariage. Tout le monde disait que je devrais accepter, mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Mais je n'ai pas refusé sa proposition tout de suite. Je lui ai demandé de me laisser un peu de temps, tout le monde pensait que serions si bien ensemble. J'ai pensé que je pourrai sûrement être heureuse avec lui, si je faisais un effort. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résigner. Je n'étais tout simplement pas amoureuse, alors j'ai refusé. Fin de l'histoire.

Hermione avait raconté cela tout en remplissant la bouilloire. Elle tournait le dos à Ron.

Ron s'approcha d'elle, et mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne recommence pas une nouvelle histoire dans ce cas ?

Le coeur d'Hermione se mit à battre à tout rompre. 'Peut-être en a-t-il vraiment envie ?', pensa-t-elle. ' Il fait semblant', pensait une autre part d'elle-même.

On n'est pas obligés de commencer une nouvelle histoire, dit Hermione en restant calme, sans se retourner.

Tu as raison. On n'est pas obligés de commencer une nouvelle histoire, on peut simplement reprendre là où les choses se sont arrêtées il y a quelques années.

Arrête, s'il te plait.

Arrêter quoi ?

S'il te plait ne me touche pas, dit-elle d'une tremblotante.

Mione, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

Hermione refusait toujours de se retourner.

Je comprends que tu te sentes coupable de ne pas avoir été là pendant ma grossesse, et depuis la naissance de Mia. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doive se remettre ensemble, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à faire semblant de te souvenir simplement parce que tu penses me le devoir. Je t'aime et je veux plus que tout être avec toi, mais pas si toi tu ne le veux pas vraiment.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je ne veux pas être avec toi ? Que je ne me souviens pas vraiment ? Je te l'ai dit, je me souviens vraiment. Quand tu m'as raconté tout ce qui s'était passé, j'ai commencé à me souvenir. Et puis j'ai vu Mia, et tout m'est revenur d'un coup ; tout.

Ron avait pris la main d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait du mal à parler.

Prouve-le moi. Dis-moi quelquechose que toi seul peut connaître à propos de moi.

Je peux te le prouver très facilement. Ne va pas t'imaginer que je suis un pervers, mais je me souviens de chaque partie de ton corps. Je me souviens de cette nuit-là, de notre nuit.

Vraiment ?

Vraiment. Je me souviens que tu as une petite marque adorable juste sous ton omoplate droite. Une petite marque de naissance en forme de coeur, dit-il en soulevant doucement son tee shirt. Juste là, dit-il en caressant l'endroit de cette marque.

Hermione frissonna en sentant ses doigts sur sa peau.

Est-ce que tu sais de quoi je me souviens encore?

Quoi ?

Le lendemain matin.

Hermione finit par se retourner.

Je t'ai dit que peu importait le nombre de dispute que l'on aurait et combien on pourrait se taper sur les nerfs tous les deux, je t'aimerai pour toujours, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ça. Ron regardait Hermione dans le fond des yeux.

Hermione sentait des larmes couler sur son visage, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire pour le moment ...

Est-ce que tu me crois maintenant ?

Hermione se mordit les lèvres et acquiesca.

Je te le promets, c'est auprès de toi que je veux être et nulle part ailleurs. Tu es la seule avec qui je veux passer ma vie, et ça a toujours été le cas, Mione. Il n'y a que toi, dit-il en se penchant vers elle, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Hermione se mit à sourire.

Je t'aime et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, lui murmura-t-elle.

Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il. Pour toujours...

Après cela, ils s'installèrent confortablement pour boire leur thé.

Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée avec Mia et ton neveu ?

C'était génial, dit-il tout sourire. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ils t'aiment tous les deux ... Mia te ressemble tellement, quant à mon neveu, il me fait un peu penser à moi. Mais c'est sûrement parce que Harry, Ginny et moi, on se ressemble.

Hermione se mit à rire.

Merci, dit Ron.

Pourquoi ?

Pour avoir tellement bien élevé Mia. Et merci de lui avoir parlé de moi, alors que je n'étais même plus là. Ron avait dit cela timidement.

Tu es son Papa. Je voulais qu'elle te connaisse. C'est à moitié grâce à toi qu'elle est née tout de même ... Hermione souriait.

En tout cas, merci.

C'est tout à fait normal.

Encore une chose ...

Oui ?

Merci d'avoir refusé la proposition de Daniel...

Tu peux me rendre folle parfois, mais malgré tout, il n'y a jamais eu que toi.

Cette fois ça y est, Mione. C'est notre tour d'être heureux. Et on va faire les choses comme il faut.

Je n'ai pas d'objection à cela ... répondit-elle en souriant.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

Avant tout je dois vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ... Bon, c'est vrai, il n'y avait plus de suspense, mais tout de même !...

_**Un déménagement et des problèmes de fournisseur internet en sont la cause, mais tout est résolu désormais et je peux enfin vous adresser le fin annoncée de cette histoire ... que je quitte a regrets. **_

_**Merci à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers, Marie Ouin Ouin, Samara83, imylee, Newness, sandhia, miss6moi, sostomate9, misstinguette64, sylvia561, ct6, Bebe sokar ... et j'espère bien d'autres !!**_

_**Je me emts tout de suite en quête d'une nouvelle fic à traduire, puisque l'envie ne m'est pas encore venue d'en écrire une moi-même ;)**_

_**J'espère donc vous retrouver bientôt, je vous laisse avec ce dernier chapitre, et je vous dis à très bientôt.**_

Chapitre 30 – Ensemble

_**Deux semaines plus tard**_

Ron Weasley, fais-la redescendre immédiatement ! cria Hermione

Ne suis-je pas capable de m'occuper de ma propre fille ?

Ne joue pas à ça, tu essaies simplement de me faire culpabiliser. Tu la fais redescendre, un point c'est tout.

Elle va bien, Mione. Et puis je suis avec elle.

Je me fiche que tu sois avec elle. Elle n'a que 4 ans, je ne veux pas la voir voler sur un balai !

Viens la chercher, dans ce cas ...

Très bien, répondit Hermione en empoignant le balai de Harry.

Ron se mit à rire.

Tu sais presque tout faire, mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, voler sur un balai n'est pas ton point fort ! Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'attraper ?

Elle va t'attraper, Papa. Maman sait tout faire, lui dit Mia fièrement.

Merci ma chérie, répondit Hermione alors qu'elle se lançait à leur poursuite.

Harry et son fils riaient devant ce spectacle.

Ron vira à droite pour essayer de déstabiliser Hermione, mais sa ruse échoua.

Hermione accéléra, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le réaliser, Ron fut ébahi de la voir devant lui. Il s'arrêta et Hermione lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Mais comment ... ?

Apparemment, je me suis améliorée ...

Apparemment !

Je t'avais bien dit que Maman savait tout faire.

Je devrais le savoir, depuis le temps, murmura Ron.

Et maintenant, est-ce que tu veux bien la redescendre ou est-ce que je dois le faire moi-même ?

Je vais le faire, répondit Ron.

Hermione les suivit jusqu'à terre.

Ne sois pas fâchée contre Papa, d'accord ? Je me suis bien amusée !

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas fâchée. J'ai seulement besoin de lui parler seul à seul un moment, dit Hermione en s'éloignant avec Ron.

Tu sais que je n'aurais pas laisser arriver quoique ce soit, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr je le sais, mais ça n'empêche que je me suis inquiétée. Elle est notre fille, mais tu dois comprendre tout ce qu'elle représente pour moi ; je m'inquiète sans cesse pour elle. Est-ce que tu peux juste la laisser sur le terre ferme, s'il te plait ?

Je crois que je peux faire ça.

Merci.

Mais tu dois admettre que tu t'es bien amusée là-haut toi aussi.

Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Tête de mule ! Répondit Ron en riant.

Hermione s'éloigna en souriant.

Venez par ici tous les deux, dit-elle en s'adressant à Mia et son neveu. Mamie vous attend. Vous allez faire des cookies, vous vous souvenez ?

Est-ce que Papa et Oncle Harry vont faire des cookies avec nous ?

Non Mia. Oncle Harry et moi on a quelquechose à faire ... répondit Ron, qui ne paraissait pas très crédible.

Tête de mule ! Lui cria Hermione en riant.

Je sais que tu n'as rien à faire. Tu mens parce que tu n'as pas envie de faire des cookies, lui dit Mia avec sagesse.

Hermione fit un clin d'oeil à sa fille.

Si toi et Oncle Harry vous ne venez pas, on n'y va pas non plus. Et il n'y aura pas de cookies à manger ...

Bien dit Mia, lui dit Hermione.

Apparemment, deux têtes de mule ne peuvent concevoir que des têtes de mule, dit Ron en prenant Mia dans ses bras. Allons faire des cookies, dans ce cas, dit-il en hissant son neveu sur son dos.

Harry et Hermione les suivaient jusqu'à la maison, un peu en retrait.

C'est bon de te voir heureuse à nouveau, dit Harry.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré, répondit Hermione en souriant.

En tout cas, ce sera bientôt le cas ...

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Tu le découvriras bien assez vite ! Lui cria-t-il en rejoignant les autres.

_**Une heure plus tard **_

Ron, arrête ça tout de suite. Tu n'oseras pas ... commença Hermione en essayant de fuir.

Tu m'as fait exactement la même chose ... répondit Ron. Il la pourchassait à travers la cuisine armé d'un sac de farine.

C'était un accident !

Harry, son fils, Mia et Mme Weasley riaient de bon coeur devant cette scène hilarante.

Pas de chance ... Ron venait de rattraper Hermione et lui avait déversé le contenu du sac sur la tête.

Ooooh ... Regarde ce que tu as fait ... tu es vraiment immature !

D'accord, d'accord ... Arrête de pleurnicher ...

Un grand fracas se fit entendre : un hibou venait heurter la fenêtre de plein fouet.

Harry savait de quoi il s'agissait. Il poussa tout le monde hors de la cuisine, ormis Ron et Hermione.

Ron ouvrit la fenêtre, et prit le papier qu'apportait le hibou.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione.

Attends une seconde ... Débarbouille-toi un peu avant.

Il prit sa baguette et en un instant, Hermione était propre comme un sou neuf.

C'est mieux comme ça, dit-elle. Merci.

Je t'en prie, répondit Ron en riant.

Il attrapa une plume et signa le fameux papier.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda à nouveau Hermione.

Quelquechose que je voudrais vraiment que tu acceptes de signer.

Hermione lut le papier et sourit.

On n'a pas eu l'occasion de le faire il y a 5 ans. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?

Hermione acquiesca, et signa le papier.

Eh bien ça y est, c'est officiel désormais, dit-elle en renvoyant le hibou après lui avoir redonné le papier.

Maintenant, tu es liée à moi pour l'éternité.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter, répondit Hermione avec une grimace forcée.

Tu es heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Ron paraissait soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux. Je sais que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de le faire, mais je me souviens d'un jour où tu m'avais dit que tu voulais un mariage simple, sans fioritures, en petit comité. Et puis honnêtement, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Préparer une cérémonie, ça prend un temps fou et ...

Oh, tais-toi, Ron ! Je n'aurais pas signé ce papier si je n'en avais pas réellement envie. Je suis probablement un peu folle, mais tellement heureuse ...

Parfait.

Tout d'un coup, Hermione éclata de rire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Nous sommes mariés !

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

Tu essaies de me tuer ?

Pourquoi, je t'ai coupé le souffle ?

Pratiquement, oui !

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Mia en entrant dans la cuisine.

Repose-moi par terre, murmura Hermione à Ron qui était lui aussi mort de rire.

Papa m'aidait à nettoyer un peu, répondit Hermione en essayant de garder son sérieux.

Vous êtes drôles, dit Mia.

Tu nous trouves drôles, hein ? Demanda Hermione à sa fille.

Mia acquiesca.

Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? Répondit Hermione qui avait commencé à la chatouiller. Est-ce que c'est drôle ça aussi ?

Mia éclata de rire et essaya de se réfugier derrière son Papa.

Ron la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

Quelqu'un est très chatouilleux par ici, dit Hermione en s'approchant d'eux.

Plus de chatouilles Maman, je t'en supplie ! Dit Mia qui riait encore.

Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte, si j'arrête de te chatouiller ?

Papa et moi, on te fait un gros câlin !

Marché conclu ! Dit-elle en se blotissant à son tour dans leur bras.

Vous savez quoi ? Dit Mia.

Quoi ? Répondit Hermione.

C'est l'endroit que je préfère dans le monde entier. Dans vos bras à tous les deux.

Hermione observa successivement sa fille, puis Ron, avec un grand sourire.

C'est mon endroit préféré à moi aussi.

Je crois que j'ai la chance de serrer dans mes bras les deux plus belles femmes du monde. Moi aussi, c'est mon endroit préféré.

Ils avaient 22 ans, une petite fille de 4 ans, ils avaient enfin tout ce qu'ils désiraient.

Ils étaient ensemble.


End file.
